May I Introduce Lady Aurelia
by Lady Aurelia Crawley
Summary: January 1919 was a dawn of a new age for all those at Downton Abbey, but little did they know that a twenty year old secret buried for all eternity all those years ago, would painfully resurface; bringing pain to all those involved and a shock for one particular member of the Crawley family.
1. Chapter 1

Life at Downton, for once, was exactly as it should be. The Crawley Family were upstairs entertaining their guests in celebration of the end of the shooting season, whilst downstairs the staff were preparing a feast fit for royalty. The kitchen was busy, of course, and a little chaotic, but for once there were no arguments or drama; however, the peace was not to last for long.

A loud resounding crash between James and Mr Carlton, valet to Lord Carlton, started a battle that would cause more chaos than Downton had ever seen. The dinner James was carrying was ruined and all over the shirt that Mr Carlton was bringing down to iron.

'You idiot!' James exclaimed.

'Me?! You should watch where you're going!' Mr Carlton replied as he squared up to James.

Tension had been building between the two men ever since the latter's arrival, but now Mr Carson found himself pulling the two men apart in an appalling display of behaviour.

'Now that's enough!' He shouted and observed James' bloodied lip and the red ring around the valet's left eye. 'Alfred, come here at once!' He barked at the other footman who was now hovering in the corridor, closely followed by a shocked Mrs Hughes.

The young footman sheepishly walked towards his superior, slightly afraid of the backlash that was sure to come.

'Alfred, go into the kitchen and get the next plate from Mrs Patmore!' Carson ordered and the young lad ran off into the kitchens without another word. 'As for you two, get yourself cleaned up and I will see you immediately in my study.'

Mrs Hughes closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, preparing herself for the battle ahead of her. If she was honest, she had seen something like this coming. Ever since the valet's arrival at Downton Abbey he had caused nothing but problems, with his constant flirting and distracting of the female staff, his rudeness and his generally casual attitude to the authority of Mr Carson and Mrs Hughes. Yes, this was exactly as she had expected it to happen. But for now, the two men would have to wait, as the Crawley Family required their dinner to be served.

Mr Carson re-entered the kitchen to ensure the rest of the dinner was ready to be served and watched as the serving staff took up the silver serving plates. He closely followed behind them, whilst Mrs Hughes supervised the other staff, who were now frantically trying to get the other courses ready early, since the first course had now been lost.

'Milord, dinner is served.' Carson said as he finally entered the drawing room, interrupting the conversation of the Crawleys' and their guests, giving no hint that anything below stairs was wrong, the sign of a good butler.

Lord and Lady Grantham were joined for dinner by their four daughters, Lady Mary, Lady Edith, Lady Sybil and Lady Aurelia (Ella to her family), Matthew and Isobel and the Dowager Countess, as well as their guests, Lord and Lady Carlton along with their two sons Edward and Alexander and the Duke and Duchess of Canterbury with their daughter Lady Daphne. Their son had also been invited, but had been unable to accept the invitation due to a prior engagement, something Lady Edith had been most aggrieved about.

The men lead the way with one of the ladies each on their arm. They all gathered round the dining table with comfortable conversation in the air and the sounds of cutlery against plates. Their discussion had turned to the upcoming 21st birthday of Sybil and Aurelia and the ball in which they were planning. It was to be a very special occasion.

'Lady Grantham mentioned that you are to have a live string quartet at your ball Lady Aurelia.' Edward said to the young woman sat on his left.

'That is indeed the case Lord Edward. I do hope you will be able to attend.' Aurelia replied curtly, although she did hope that the invitation would be declined.

Whilst she may have been born to a title, she hated all the pomp and ceremony that went with it, especially after the experiences she and Sybil had shared together when they had trained as nurses during the war. For once she would have liked a celebration with just her family and their closest friends. Alas, it was never to be the case and she had to do what their culture dictated.

Downstairs Mrs Hughes was gathering the staff together for their evening meal. As well as the regular staff, they were joined by the Valets and Lady's Maids of the guests. The regular staff of Downton filled the others in about local events and were especially full of excitable chatter about the fair that would be soon arriving in Thirsk and the fact that Mrs Hughes had finally persuaded Mr Carson to let the staff go whilst the family went away to London for the weekend.

She still had a few concerns about Lily McAlister, their latest kitchen maid and cause of some, if not all, the tension between James and Mr Carlton. She, Mrs Hughes, didn't approve of the way McAlister conducted herself in the presence of young men. She had previously spoken to the maid about her conduct, but it was a warning that had clearly fallen on deaf ears. Mrs Hughes also believed that McAlister was nowhere near the quality of staff that Downton Abbey should have, but since the war the availability of quality maids and footmen were hard to come by. But for now, it would have to wait as Mr Carson now entered and all the staff stood for his arrival. Neither footman was in attendance, so Mrs Hughes surmised that they were still waiting in Mr Carson's office.

'I bet Lord and Lady Grantham weren't best pleased to be without their first course Mr Carson.' Thomas said casually, much to the glare and disproval of Mr Carson.

'It is none of your concern Thomas and you will kindly keep your comments to yourself! If there is any more talk about this evening's debacle then I will stop you all from going to the fair. You have been warned.' He snapped, leaving the staff in no doubt that he meant it.

Mrs Hughes glanced at him with a look of warning that even he wouldn't challenge, but just the same, he disagreed with her opinion that he was being too harsh. Words needn't pass between the two for him to know that that's what she thought.

The rest of the meal passed with an uncomfortable silence until the bell to Lady Aurelia's room rang. Mrs Hughes stood up from her place and went to attend. Although a Head Housekeeper would not normally serve as a Lady's Maid, unless in an emergency, Mrs Hughes had always served Lady Aurelia and Lady Sybil and both girls had always refused to have anyone else. So it was a special arrangement between the three, something that others did not understand, but they were never asked to understand or accept it.

The time was nearly midnight and when Mrs Hughes entered Aurelia's room, Aurelia looked exhausted and quite ready to fall into bed fully clothed if she'd been given the opportunity.

'How was your evening Milady?' Mrs Hughes asked as she began to help Aurelia out of her dress.

'Dreadful Mrs Hughes; you know how much I hate these functions but I always have to rally to the occasion.' Aurelia replied with a very tired smile.

Mrs Hughes gave a small laugh before replying candidly.

'Well Milady you have never been one for entertaining, that I am aware of; but you do it so well.'

Aurelia rolled her blue eyes slightly at the older woman, who was now unpinning Lady Aurelia's long honey coloured hair from its bun. Her curls fell around her shoulders and framed her pale face, until Mrs Hughes took the brush and ran it through the corkscrew locks. This had always been Aurelia's favourite part of the day, her escape from her upbringing, the parties, the entertaining and her own time to relax as her scalp was massaged and freed from the tight constraints of the many pins and clasps that held it up. Although she was always exceptionally busy, Mrs Hughes always ensured she made the time for Lady Aurelia and never rushed her.

'What do you think to Lord Edward Mrs Hughes? I feel he is far too stuffy for my taste, but mother thinks I should make more of an effort with him, but I am not sure about him.'

'He seems nice enough; he certainly has a good head on his shoulders for business…'

'But….?'

'But, it would not be my place to say Milady.' Mrs Hughes replied curtly.

'Oh please tell me what you think Mrs Hughes. I value your opinion. You are ever such a good judge of character.' Aurelia complimented and made Mrs Hughes smile politely.

'Well, if it is my judge of character you wish then I will say this; be careful Milady. I do not know anything for sure, but I do not believe Lord Edward is short of any offers and I am not too sure how honourable his intentions are.'

'That is exactly what I thought.' Aurelia replied thoughtfully as she stood in her sleeping attire.

'Will that be all Milady?' Mrs Hughes asked, feeling tired herself now as she desperately stifled a yawn and just as the clock on Aurelia's mantelpiece struck one o'clock.

'Yes Mrs Hughes, that is all. I do not intend on having an early start in the morning so I will ring when I am ready. Good night Mrs Hughes.' Aurelia replied and watched sleepily as the housekeeper left her.

Mrs Hughes left the room and closed the bedroom door behind her quietly and had barely walked a few steps before Lady Sybil appeared dressed in her nightgown. Mrs Hughes was relieved to see that she at least had one less job to do on this occasion.

'Ah Mrs Hughes, is Lady Aurelia still awake?' She asked politely with a tone clearly as tired as her twin's.

'Yes Milady, but only just. If you are quick you may just catch her.' Mrs Hughes replied and watched as the young lady walked briskly towards her sister's bedroom, and she gave a smile as she herself walked away.

She had known both girls since the day they had been born and they had been inseparable ever since. They were very different from their older sisters, who thrived best in social situations, whereas Aurelia and Sybil thrived best together, away from any pomp and ceremony and helping other people. Over the years they had raised many an eyebrow with their actions, but they had only ever done things to help others and things that had made them happy, especially during the war when they had both trained as nurses and had excelled at it. Ever since then they had found returning to aristocratic life very difficult; but Mrs Hughes believed that it wouldn't be long before they were raising eyebrows again.

In the bedroom, Aurelia and Sybil were laid awake and talking about their guests, who would now be asleep somewhere in the Abbey. Robert and Cora had rather hoped that both girls would find suitable suitors in their dinner guests, but it would seem that the girls had other ideas.

'So have you heard anything more from Dr Forbes?' Sybil asked with excitement and the two girls giggled.

'Well as it happens he wrote to me this afternoon.' Aurelia said as she reached into the drawer of the cabinet beside her bed and handed it to her sister. 'You must promise me that you will not say anything to Mary or Edith about this. If either of them got wind of this before I had the chance to tell Papa it would be the end of any romance before we even got started.' She added as she handed the letter to her twin.

Dr Henry Forbes had been after Aurelia's affections since his time at Downton as the hospital doctor during the war. He and Aurelia had met whilst assisting one of their patients and they had grown very close; but Aurelia kept hanging back, regardless of her feelings for him, she did not want to disappoint her father.

'What are you going to tell Papa?' Sybil asked as she finished the beautifully written letter in her hand, which Aurelia took back and tucked back into the drawer out of sight.

'I'm not sure. I can't think that he'll be best pleased that I want to marry a doctor; a man with no title or fortune to his name.' Aurelia replied with a saddened look.

'But Aurie, you must follow your heart. Can you honestly see yourself the wife of a Lord or a Duke or whatever? Surely we should be allowed to be with the man that makes us happy, not marry a man for the sake of his title and be miserable for the rest of our lives.' Sybil replied defiantly.

'Well Papa married Mama for her money and they've been very happy together.' Aurelia replied thoughtfully, but the prospect didn't fill her with hope. 'And what about you and Branson? Is he any closer to winning your affections?' She added mischievously, changing the subject from herself.

'Oh Aurie, I don't know what to do. I love him, I know that now and I would love for us to be together; but if Papa would react badly to your relationship with a doctor, imagine what he would say about my wanting to be with a chauffeur! It just won't happen.' Sybil said as she flumped back onto the pillows on the bed and starred grumpily at the canopy above her. Aurelia did the same and they both lay side by side starring up towards the ceiling, contemplating their complicated situations until all talk had subsided and they both drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning all was quiet upstairs as everyone slept on, but downstairs it was pandemonium once again. Everyone was rushing around as Mrs Patmore got the breakfast together with the help of Daisy and the three guest valets and three Lady's Maids were just getting in the way again. The others were trying to help them where they could, but they had their own jobs to be getting on with. Mr Carson was in his pantry pouring the wine into the crystal decanters and Mrs Hughes was doing her rounds through the house, ensuring that everyone was where they should be. So you can imagine her frustration and dismay when she saw Lily and Mr Carlton standing on the gallery corridor in a door way chatting and flirting.

'Lily that's enough! Both of you get downstairs this instance!' She said in strict whispers, trying not to disturb the sleeping household.

The two servants skulked quickly down the stairs and into the back passage that led to the servants' quarters. Lily instinctively stood outside the room used as Mrs Hughes' living room and waited until the older woman joined her.

'In!' She barked in anger and practically slammed her door as she followed the maid inside.

'If I have warned you once I have warned you a thousand times Lily; that kind of behaviour will not be tolerated here. You are here as an employee, that means you work for the money you earn; you are not here to flirt and canoodle with ever Tom, Dick and Harry that enters this house!' She said with her voice raised although she wasn't shouting; she didn't need to shout to be intimidating.

'Now I will not have this conversation with you again Lily; this is your final warning. If there are any more incidences such as this you will be asked to leave without further pay or a character. Do I make myself clear?'

'Yes Mrs Hughes.' Lily replied sheepishly, barely able to make contact with the housekeeper.

Just as she answered Mr Carson opened the door and looked in at his colleague.

'Very well Lily you may go.' Mrs Hughes said calmly, very different to the tone she'd been using before.

The girl quickly vacated the room and passed Mr Carson, whom she also gave no eye contact to, and out towards the kitchens.

'Is everything alright Mrs Hughes?' He asked and received an irritated glare.

'That girl is going to be the death of me yet!' She snapped angrily.

'Is Mr Carlton still distracting her?'

'Yes and any other male that comes within a two foot radius of her. I don't mean to sound harsh; we were all young once, but she needs to put a stop to it immediately if she wishes to continue her career in service.' Mrs Hughes replied a little calmer.

Down the corridor several of the bells rang at once and the sound of clattering feet heard as Miss O'Brian and Mr Bates began ascending the stairs. Anna appeared at Mrs Hughes' door and peered in.

'Mrs Hughes, Lady Aurelia has just rung her bell. Would you rather I saw to her today? I'm sure she wouldn't mind.' She said with concern for her superior and friend.

'No no Anna that's quite alright. You see to Lady Mary and Lady Edith as normal.' Mrs Hughes replied and watched as Anna smiled at her and disappeared.

'Are you sure you don't want Anna to look after Ladies Aurelia and Sybil Mrs Hughes?' Mr Carson asked with concern as he observed how tired his friend looked.

'I'm quite sure Mr Carson, but thank you for your consideration. I have looked after those girls for the last twenty years and I have no intention of stopping now.' She explained.

Mr Carson never did quite understand why the arrangement between Mrs Hughes and the Crawley girls was the way it was. Whilst he loved the girls as if they were his own, a housekeeper never played Lady's Maid in all the years he had worked in service and yet, in twenty years plenty of suitable maids had come and gone in the Crawley household, and none of them had been given the opportunity to serve the youngest Crawleys. It was a very odd arrangement and one he had asked Mrs Hughes about on several occasions, but he'd always received the same answer.

'The girls were put into my care the day they were born and I have no intentions of passing them over to just anyone now or ever.'

He assumed that it must have been some sort of maternal instinct in her that drew her closer to the two girls; unlike the two older daughters whom Mrs Hughes had not been working at Downton Abbey when they were born. Deciding not to dwell on it any further he disappeared up into the dining room to serve breakfast for his Lordship and the girls.

Elsewhere Lily was getting fresh linen from the linen cupboard in preparation to make up the family's beds. She was feeling hurt and upset by the backlash she got from Mrs Hughes and felt especially aggrieved. She didn't plan to be in service for her whole life, it was just a temporary fix until she found something better and if she wanted to have a little fun flirting in the meantime then she didn't see why Mrs Hughes should stop her.

'You're not upset by what that old bag said are you?' Mr Carlton said as he sidled up to her discreetly.

Lily thought about it for a moment before replying.

'It's not just that. It's everything about this place. The way "they" talk about the family, you would think they were royalty or something.' She explained in whispers, referring to Mr Carson and Mr Hughes. 'The rest of the staff seem to worship the ground Mr Carson and Mrs Hughes walk on and I'm fed up of it. I'm fed up of working in service, I'm fed up of waiting hand and foot on a family that are only better than me because they have fancy titles and I'm fed up of some closed minded, wrinkly old crone telling me how to live my life all the time.' She added with exasperation, much to the amusement of Mr Carlton.

'Well this lot might not be so quick to treat the Crawleys so respectfully if they knew what I know.' He said coyly.

'What do you mean?'

'Well one of the Crawley daughters is an imposter.' He claimed boldly.

'Don't be so ridiculous.' Lily replied as she stuff some linen back into the cupboard, but her tone was hesitant.

'I'm not. Downton's beloved Lordship had it off with a housemaid here and got her pregnant. She had the baby in secret and rumour has it that they took the baby off her.'

'You're kidding! And what happened to her? The housemaid I mean.' Lily asked sounding shocked, forgetting all about the linen.

'They sacked her I suppose, sent her packing into the night.'

'Wait, how do you know all this?'

'Well Mrs Briars is our cook back home and she used to have a niece who was a maid here about twenty years ago. She told her aunt all about it and then Mrs Briars told me.' Mr Carlton explained darkly.

But before either of them could ponder on the matter any further, they both had to make a hasty exit as Mrs Hughes walked down the stone staircase. However, Lily felt determined to find out more about this sinister secret held by the Crawleys. Perhaps her big chance to break free was coming.


	3. Chapter 3

A few days after Mr Carlton's startling revelation to Lily, she was still pondering what to do with the information. Mr Carlton had now left, as had the other guests, leaving Lily alone with only some of the story and not enough to do anything with. If she planned to go through with blackmailing the Crawleys and getting her life together to be long a fruitful, she would need the whole story, which would mean talking to people who knew. It would be too risky to discuss it with anyone at Downton, as most of the servants had been moved on several times within twenty years and those who had remained throughout that time were too loyal to divulge anything.

So her first step was going to have to be to talk to Mrs Briars at Cragalton House. If she could get more information from her she might be able to meet with her niece and find out what happened to the maid. She couldn't wait almost a week for her next day off, she would need to ask for some time, which would mean lying and a cover story.

'Ah Mrs Hughes, I was wondering if I might have a word.' She asked quickly as the housekeeper passed, not yet knowing what story she was going to give her.

'I was hoping you might be able to give me tomorrow off. I wouldn't normally ask but my mother has taken ill and I would really like to see her.' She lied.

Mrs Hughes looked at the young woman sternly but relented.

'Alright you may have tomorrow off but you will need to make it up as we're short staffed enough as it is.' She replied before walking upstairs into the large entrance hall.

Aurelia, Sybil, Mary, Edith and Robert were sat eating breakfast when Mrs Hughes entered the dining room.

'I beg your pardon Milord but there is a telephone call for Lady Aurelia.' She said before exiting.

'Excuse me a moment.' Aurelia said as she stood up from her place, followed by Robert, and she gave her twin a furtive look.

'I wonder what all that is about.' Mary said snootily.

Out in the entrance hall Aurelia snatched up the phone and answered, as her heart raced beneath her ribs.

'Hello?' She asked.

'Aurelia it's Henry I do hope you don't mind me calling.' The male voice on the other end answered.

'No not at all, it's nice to hear a friendly voice for a change.' She replied with a smile.

'I do wish we could see each other. I know what you said in your last letter about your family and I do respect that; but it's killing me to be apart from you, I can't get you out of my mind!'

'I know Henry. I do love you but you have to let me prepare my father for it otherwise we will never be able to be happy together.' Aurelia replied before stopping sharply as she saw one of the maids walk through the hallway.

'Look I can't really talk right now. Maybe we can meet for a short while this afternoon. We can go to Ripon, no one really knows me there.' She whispered.

'Alright I'll see you there. My clinic finishes at 2 o'clock this afternoon.'

And with that their conversation was ended with hope in the air for both of them. But what Aurelia hadn't realised was that O'Brian had been hovering in the background listening to her conversation, something which she intended to use to her advantage.

Aurelia re-joined her sisters, her father had already left, and she tried to act as casually as possible.

'Who was that on the phone?' Edith asked.

'It was Ms Alcott the seamstress calling about the dresses for Sybil and me. She wants us to go into Ripon this afternoon to finalise a few details before our ball.' She lied, hoping Sybil wouldn't give her away, which thankfully she didn't.

Sybil waited until after breakfast, when she and Aurelia were alone to ask her about it.

'I take it that was Doctor Forbes on the phone.' She asked.

'Yes it was. He wants me to meet with him in Ripon to "talk about our future". I do hope you will come with me, I would love for you to meet him properly.'

'Of course I'll come. But promise me that this will be the last time you meet in secret. I think it is marvellous that you have met someone you want to be with and I think it is time our family knew that too.' Sybil replied happily.

'So how are we going to get there? Are you going to take the governess cart?'

'No, I thought we would ask Branson to take us. That way you also get to spend some time with him.' Aurelia replied mischievously.

Although Sybil felt a little uncomfortable going behind her father's back, she couldn't deny that she was glad of her sister's reasoning and the fact that she could spend some time deciding on what to do next with Tom. Difficult times were ahead of the two sisters, but at least, for now, they could revel in their little bit of happiness.

Later that afternoon, Mrs Hughes was sat crouched over her ledgers as she tried to do her calculations to balance the books, when she was gladly interrupted by Mr Carson.

'I gather you have given Lily the day off tomorrow Mrs Hughes.' He said casually as he entered the small room.

'Yes I have. Apparently her mother has taken ill and she asked if she could go to visit her. I said she could but on the proviso she works the day she should have had off. It'll just mean that I'll be required to help Anna tomorrow in the bedrooms.' Mrs Hughes said to him as she swivelled round to face him.

'And what, may I ask, are you doing with that?' She asked, indicating the candle stick holder in his hand.

'It has a scratch on it and a dent!' He replied indignantly.

'Let me see it.' She said impatiently as she approached him. 'Och it's barely even noticeable!' She chastised.

'Yes but I notice it. I wouldn't feel comfortable having this out in front of the family with such an imperfection.' He replied hastily.

Mrs Hughes just rolled her eyes at him and said nothing more about it. He was making more work for himself than was necessary, but he wouldn't be told and she knew better than to argue with him.

'I'm going into the village later for a few things. Is there anything you would like me to get you whilst I am there?' She asked, changing the subject.

Elsewhere, in Ripon, Aurelia was sat having tea and cake in one of the little tea shops off the main street. She liked it there as no one she knew ever went there so she could blend in perfectly. Here she wasn't called Milady, or bowed and curtsied to; here she was just another customer like anyone else and it meant that she could be with Henry with very little interruption.

They sat across from each other at a little table in the corner of the white, clean tea room. They held hands and chatted freely about their life together.

'I have some good news for us for a change.' Henry started with a broad smile, showing off a warm toothy smile that would melt the coldest of hearts. His amber coloured eyes shone only for the woman in front of him and he was oblivious to anything else around him.

'Oh yes; and what is this good news may I ask?' She replied coyly.

'Doctor Clarkson has asked me to stay on at the hospital as a permanent physician. It would seem that I am to stay in the village for good.' He explained and Aurelia was overcome with great joy.

Henry had only been asked to stay on at the hospital on a temporary basis to assist Doctor Clarkson with his clinic. The older man didn't always see eye to eye with the younger man, who liked to utilise new practices and kept up to date on new research. But she was delighted that his future was now permanent in Downton.

'So now we can marry and I can provide for our future Aurelia.' He enthused.

'Yes, but there is still the slight snag of my family. I'm not saying that I don't want to marry you, because I do, more than anything in the world; but I need some more time to prepare my father for our union. I'll tell them about us tonight, after dinner and then I'll arrange for you to come to tea at the house later in the week.' She explained, but little did she know that her news was going to be broken to her mother long before she had the chance.

Back home at Downton Abbey, Miss O'Brian was helping Cora to get ready for afternoon tea with the Dowager Countess and Isobel at the Dower house. She was revelling in telling her ladyship all about Lady Aurelia's telephone call.

'And what exactly did she say to this caller?' Cora said as she glanced at O'Brian's reflection in the mirror.

'Only that he had to give her time to sort things out with his Lordship and yourself Milady, otherwise you would never permit her to be happy with him.'

'And you never heard her use his name?' Cora pressed, trying to think whom her daughter could be meeting in a tryst.

'Henry Milady; that's all she said, Henry. She never gave his surname, but perhaps he gave his name to Mrs Hughes. She was the one who answered the call in the first place.' O'Brian replied.

'Thank you O'Brian that'll be all for now.' Cora said in a despondent and distracted tone, just as Robert entered the room.

'My dear are you quite alright?' He asked her with concern.

She gave him a weak smile and joined him at his side.

'Nothing that you need to concern yourself with my darling. But you might ask Aurelia to see me before dinner this evening if you see her before I do.' She replied before heading out of the room, making his concern grow further as he noted that his wife used their daughter's full name.

As it happened, Robert did see Aurelia before her mother. It was later in the evening, just as everyone else was getting ready for dinner, Sybil and Aurelia returned from Ripon, panicked at their lateness. Sybil disappeared straight upstairs when her father called Aurelia back.

'How was your dress fitting in Ripon?' He asked.

'It went well Papa. Only it took a little longer than we thought so I am ever so sorry we are late.' She replied.

'No, it's fine my darling. But you will need to be quick if you are to be ready on time for dinner, your mother wanted to speak to you beforehand so you had better see her first.' He said.

'What is it that she wants with me?' She asked as she felt her stomach tighten a little.

'She wouldn't say but she sounded quite concerned. You would tell me if you were in any kind of trouble, wouldn't you my little one?' He said and his use of his affectionate term for her made her inwardly cringe.

They had always been very close and even though a father never had a favourite, he felt more protective of Aurelia than the other three. He greatly admired her strength, her courage and even her rebellious streak; but ill health as a young girl had often caused her father to worry greatly about her. There were many occasions when he and Cora used to sit up with her hour after hour in the night as Doctor Clarkson dealt with her laboured breathing, each of them preparing themselves for the worst; but she always managed to pull through. She was feisty and a fighter, but it didn't stop Robert from wanting to wrap her up and keep her safe.

'Of course Papa.' She replied simply and placed a light kiss on his cheek before retiring upstairs.

She hated lying to him and prayed that he would be accepting of the man that she wanted to marry, but she feared she may disappoint him and she feared his disappointment more than his anger. However, for now she would have to tackle her mother and on walking into her mother's bedroom she knew that she was in trouble.

'Papa said you wanted to speak to me Mama.' She said calmly and watched as Cora dismissed O'Brian, who looked like Christmas had just been cancelled.

'Yes I did Ella. Won't you have a seat for a moment?' Cora said as she tried to hide the worry in her voice.

Aurelia did as she was asked and sat tentatively in one of the armchairs beside her mother.

'I need to ask you something about your trip to Ripon Ella and I need you to be honest.' Cora said and received a curt nod from her daughter. 'Who were you meeting in Ripon this afternoon?'

It was as Aurelia had feared, but she could never lie to her mother; and maybe breaking the news to her mother first wasn't such a bad idea. Cora had always been a little more liberal with these things than her father, but still…

'I went to Ripon to meet with Doctor Henry Forbes Mama.' She replied slowly and watched as fear entered her mother's eyes.

'A doctor? Why were you meeting a doctor? Are you ill?' She asked with panic.

'No Mama I'm not ill. I wasn't meeting him as a patient; I was meeting with him because…well…I wish to marry him.' She explained and saw as relief washed over Cora.

'Oh thank God. For a moment I thought you were going to tell me you were unwell or that you were in some sort of trouble.' She said with genuine relief and Aurelia detected no anger in her voice.

'I am sorry Mama for giving you such concern. It was never my intensions to cause you worry or to deceive you,' Aurelia explained.

'But why all the secrecy?'

'Because, although Henry is a very kind, compassionate and caring man, he has no title to his name or vast fortune. I fear that my union with him is a great disappointment to you and Papa.' She said quietly and solemnly.

'Do you love him?' Cora asked kindly, taking her daughter's hand.

'Yes Mama, more than anyone else in the world. We met whilst I was a nurse and he was taking care of the men at the hospital. I have tried for such a long time to resist him, but I cannot deny my feelings for him any longer.'

'Well then that's all that matters. A doctor is a good and respective position, whilst he may not have a vast fortune to his name, he will still be able to take care of you. Let me speak to your father about it first. I think he was rather hoping you would marry Lord Edward but he will be pleased for you I promise. Just give me a little time to prepare him first.' Cora explained and placed her hand against her daughter's cheek, who was visibly shaking with delight and nerves.

'I'd better get ready for dinner or they will think I'm not coming at all.' Aurelia said, giving her mother a peck on the cheek, as she headed out of the room and into her own.

Cora watched her daughter disappeared and felt tears springing to her eyes. She had to remind herself that her daughter was no longer a child but a young woman with a strong mind of her own.

When Aurelia got to her own room, Sybil was already there waiting for her along with Mrs Hughes who was helping her to get ready.

'What did Mama want to talk to you about Aurie?' Sybil asked.

'Some how she had found out that I didn't go to Ripon about our dresses.' Aurelia explained.

'Oh no, I'm so sorry. Did she take the news badly?'

'No she actually took it very well. She said that a doctor is very respectable and that although he may not have a title or vast fortune, he would take care of me at least. She is planning on telling Papa about him tonight though.' Aurelia explained as she perched herself on the edge of her bed.

'And thank you for not giving me away this morning Mrs Hughes. I know you don't approve when we deceive our family, but I do love him and they will too when they get to know him.' She added to the housekeeper.

'It's none of my concern Milady whether you tell your family or not; but I am glad that you have told her Ladyship at least. Doctor Forbes is a good man and I am sure he will make you very happy Milady.' Mrs Hughes replied as she pinned the last of Sybil's hair into place and then turned her attentions to Aurelia.

'Thank you Mrs Hughes.' Aurelia replied with a large smile and feeling so happy she thought her heart would burst. Now all she had to do was tell her father.


	4. Chapter 4

Cora had decided to tell Robert of Aurelia's relationship once they were in the privacy of their own bedroom. Both dressed for bed Cora had that look that Robert knew too well; that look that said she was preparing to say something that he wouldn't like.

'What is it?' He asked, with one leg in the bed and the other still on the floor.

'It's about Ella.' She replied cautiously.

'I knew it. Is she in some sort of trouble?' He asked with a sharp tone.

'No, not at all Robert; in fact it's quite the opposite, but only if you approve it.' She explained and Robert closed his eyes and sighed deeply, a mixture of relief and frustration as he tried to prepare himself for what his wife was about to say.

'Do you remember Doctor Forbes from the village hospital? He's currently working as Doctor Clarkson's assistant.'

Robert thought for a moment. He didn't know the gentleman well, but they had met once or twice.

'I can vaguely place him.' He said.

'Well Ella is in love with him Robert and they want to be together. He wants to ask our permission to marry her.' Cora explained and watched as Robert exploded.

'Certainly not! I have no doubt that he is a good and decent man, but how could he possibly provide for Ella? As far as I am aware he is staying in one of the rooms at the pub for crying out loud! What kind of a life will that give her?' He shouted as he leapt from the bed.

Cora also got out and stood in front of him, with that fierce and fiery look that first attracted him to her.

'Robert will you keep your voice down? Or the girls will hear you!' She chastised and glared at him with such force that he didn't attempt to argue with her.

At that moment there was a gentle tap on their door and Aurelia popped her head round fearfully. She had heard her father's shouts and knew that her mother had given him the news and that it wasn't received well.

'May I come in?'

One look at her and all of Robert's anger disappeared into the night. She had always had that effect on him even as a little girl.

'Papa please don't be angry with me. I know you would rather I married Lord Edward or Duke Sotheby or some other lord or dignitary but that just isn't who I am Papa. Henry makes me happy and doesn't expect me to be perfect all of the time. When I'm with him I feel that I can be myself and I won't apologise for that.' She explained as she tried to keep her emotions level, but felt betrayed as her voice broke a little.

Robert relented a little and held his arms out to his daughter.

'Come here.' He said softly and Aurelia joined him in his embrace. 'I just think you can do much better my dear. At least I could guarantee that Lord Edward could take good care of you.'

'But so can Henry Papa. Doctor Clarkson has just made him a permanent physician here at Downton and he will earn good money. And if you permit us to, I would rather like to stay here.' She explained.

'We'll talk about this another time Ella, perhaps now isn't the best.' Robert said as he observed Cora stifle a yawn.

'Perhaps Papa. I'll say goodnight now; but I would really love for you to meet with him properly Papa and get to know him.' Aurelia replied as she kissed her father on the cheek and then her mother.

Robert stood for a few moments and watched after his little girl. Where had she gone to? He thought.

'Robert come to bed.' Cora encouraged as she climbed back into the warmth of the blankets.

Hesitantly, Robert returned, but didn't get any sleep at all that night. He tossed and turned with worry, but he needn't have worried as Aurelia was a strong and resourceful girl and deep down he knew that.

As the new day dawned, all four Crawley girls were sat having breakfast, joined by Matthew and their father. Cora was having breakfast in bed as usual but she intended to go downstairs as soon as possible.

Whilst the Crawleys were having their breakfast, so was the staff downstairs, all except Lily who was at the train station waiting to go to Cragalton House in Gloucestershire. She had arranged to meet with Mrs Briars who was going to tell her everything she could about the mystery baby Crawley and the birth mother of the child.

The train journey gave her plenty of time to think about what she was going to do with the information once she had it. She had decided that once she had enough information she would begin by tormenting Lord Grantham with poison pen letters, anonymously of course, telling him at first that she knew something about him that could ruin him. Then bit by bit she would reveal what she knew and hoped she could extort money from him and if he didn't pay she would threaten to go to the papers with the story. Then once she had her money and her story, she would resign. Yes she felt delighted with her plan and couldn't wait to wipe the smug look of his Lordship's face when she sent the first one.

The journey took her just over three hours and when she got out of the carriage she saw a short, plump, grey haired old woman waiting for her.

'Mrs Briars?' She asked once she was on the platform.

'Yes that's me.' The old woman replied without a smile or any facial expression at all.

The two women walked off the platform and into the little tea room where they chose the furthest away table, away from prying eyes and ears.

'So what do you want to rake this all up for?' Mrs Briars said with a thick east London accent.

'Because I want to get out of service and live a better life; and I want to take the Crawleys and their type down a peg or two. I'm fed up with people like them thinking they're better than us.' Lily replied in hushed tones.

Mrs Briars seemed to think this was a reasonable response, because she leaned closer towards Lily and said,

'So what exactly do you want to know?'

'Well Mr Carlton said that your niece was at Downton Abbey about twenty years ago. He said that she told you about an affair that Lord Grantham had with one of the maids there. Is it true?' Lily asked, lowering her voice until Mrs Briars had to strain to hear her.

'That's what Doreen said. She was one of the kitchen maids there at the time and she started there the same time as this other maid; apparently she was taken on as Lady Grantham's Lady's Maid. Now Doreen never went into too much detail about it, only that it was believed downstairs that his Lordship was having it off with this maid; on more than one occasion Doreen saw them together in the corridor in urgent whispers, arranging their sordid meetings I suspect. This was just before they went away, Lord and Lady Grantham I mean, I believe they went to America for several months and they took the maid with them and then when they came back, her Ladyship had twin baby girls with her. None of the staff had even known she was pregnant.' Mrs Briars explained.

'So how did your niece know that the twins were the maids and not Lady Grantham's?'

'Well that's the thing. She didn't think the girls were twins; she said that to look at them they couldn't have looked more different from each other if they'd tried, but what really tipped Doreen off, was the fact that the maid, who was now nanny to the babies, seemed to give more attention to one than the other, you know, she was always talking about her or mentioning her.' She said which peaked Lily's curiosity all the more.

'Mrs Briars, did Doreen ever give you the name of this maid?' She asked.

'She did but I can't remember it now, it was so long ago, the old mind can't keep a hold of everything.' Mrs Briars replied wearily.

'Well perhaps I could speak with your niece, would that be possible?' Lily hoped, but those hopes were soon dashed.

'I'm afraid that won't be possible. Doreen died about ten years ago and took my sister along with her, poor cow; she never did get over losing her girl.' Mrs Briars explained with a heartfelt sadness.

Lily felt defeated as the one thing she really wanted was gone. How could she ever possibly find out who the young maid was now without a name? She was going home with no more information than she'd come with and now her train home was just about to pull into the station.

Getting up from her seat she thanked Mrs Briars for all of her help and began to walk towards the door when Mrs Briars called her back.

'Doreen did mention one thing about the maid; she said that she used to have a funny accent…Scottish I think or Irish maybe.'

With that last comment Lily was overjoyed and rushed to the train carriage with delight. Mrs Briars might not have known it, but she'd just given her the maid who was mother to one of the Crawley twins and it was the last person in the world Lily would ever have suspected.


	5. Chapter 5

Two days after Lily's visit to Mrs Briars Lily was preparing to send her first letter to his Lordship; but first she wanted to make absolutely sure that Mrs Hughes was indeed the maid Mrs Briars had referred to. The opportunity was given to her whilst she was in Lady Aurelia's bedroom cleaning.

Mrs Hughes was doing her usual rounds and entered Aurelia's room to check that Lily was doing as she was supposed to. She was rather impressed to see that she was and there had been no qualms or arguments with her; in fact since her return from her mother's, Lily had been working exceptionally hard.

'Is everything alright Lily?' She asked.

'Yes Mrs Hughes I'm almost finished in here.' Lily replied as she was taking the duster to the chandelier.

'I've been meaning to ask you how your mother is?' Mrs Hughes asked kindly.

For a split second Lily didn't have a clue what Mrs Hughes was talking about, until she remembered her cover story.

'Oh she's doing much better thank you. The doctor said she should be up and about again in a few days.' She lied.

Mrs Hughes smiled at her briefly and turned to walk out of the room when Lily chose her moment.

'Mrs Hughes, can I ask you something?'

'Yes of course.'

'Well I just wondered…do you ever…you know…miss where you're from, you know, home.' She started subtly.

'I used to, when I first moved down here, but not so much these days. Are you feeling homesick?' She asked with a sympathetic tone that Lily was most unused to.

'A little I guess; going home made me realise how much I missed my family, my friends and even the people from my village I guess, but I do like it here. Has anyone else from Scotland ever worked here Mrs Hughes?' There, she'd asked the question she was most anxious to get the answer to, she just hoped that it didn't sound too much out of the blue.

'Well certainly in the twenty years I have been here I've been the only one.' Mrs Hughes replied without the slightest look that she thought the question odd. 'Don't be too hard on yourself when you miss home. It means that you came from a very happy one.'

But the rest of Mrs Hughes' words were lost to Lily. The final piece of the jigsaw was complete. Whilst she didn't know exactly which twin was Mrs Hughes' daughter, she had all the information she needed to finish the letter and send it to his Lordship. Poor Mrs Hughes and the Crawley family had no idea what was about to unfold.

Downstairs in the drawing room Mr Carson had tea laid out for Aurelia, Robert, Cora and Doctor Forbes. Today was the day she was going to introduce the man in her life to her parents and if all went well he was going to ask for their permission to marry her.

Henry had arrived early and was dressed in his finest suit; he'd taken flowers for Cora and for Aurelia which they were both very appreciative of. Robert was impressed by his first impressions of the younger man, but he still hadn't fully come round to the idea of his daughter marrying a doctor and wasn't about to warm to him too easily, much to Cora's annoyance.

'So Doctor Forbes, Ella said that you've been made a permanent physician at the hospital. You must be very pleased.' Cora said as she took a sip from her tea.

The young doctor sat in front of her smiled politely at her.

'Yes that is correct Lady Grantham. I am to assist with his clinic at the hospital and then take on some of his home visits. Whilst the war has been over for many months, there are still some men needing continuous treatment for their injuries, not to mention the mental implications war has had on some of them.' Henry explained.

'Henry was trying to organise an additional type of clinic to help patients with mental health issues Mama.' Aurelia stated proudly, with a little pang that she wasn't more involved herself.

'There are a lot of men who returned home with various disorders because of the sights they had seen during the war, but there are others too, men and women who both need treatment for mental health problems that are going undiagnosed because it is such a taboo subject, even in today's world.' He explained with an almost defensive tone. His compassion for people was exactly what drew Aurelia to him and Cora could see why.

Robert on the other hand wasn't as impressed with the tone in which the conversation had taken; he didn't think such a graphic subject was suitable to be discussed in the presence of ladies.

'Do you ever go hunting Doctor Forbes?' He asked, bringing the conversation back to familiar ground.

'I don't hunt, no Lord Grantham; although I do go fishing occasionally. I sometimes venture into the Lake District and spend a few days fishing there.' Henry explained. 'Do you ever fish yourself Lord Grantham?'

'Not as often as I used to I regret to say. Maybe we could go out together one day.' Robert said and he genuinely meant it. For Aurelia's sake he did want to get to know the young man, but accepting him into the family wasn't going to be as easy.

'Perhaps you could show Henry the grounds Papa.' Aurelia suggested hopefully.

Robert thought about it for a moment and wasn't exactly overjoyed by the suggestion, but he could see the pleading look his daughter was giving him and had to relent.

'Perhaps I should; it seems a nice day out.' He replied.

Aurelia pulled the cord next to the fireplace and waited patiently for Mr Carson to arrive. He was there at the request of Lady Aurelia, but he also had a letter to delivery to his Lordship.

'Yes Milord?' He asked on entering the room.

'Ah Carson; Doctor Forbes and I are going out for a stroll around the grounds. Could you get his coat and hat and ask Bates to get mine.' Robert instructed.

'Certainly Milord. Also this arrived in the afternoon post for you.' Mr Carson replied as he handed the letter to his Lordship and proceeded to carry out Robert's instructions.

Robert put the letter into his coat pocket to be read later. For now he needed to give all of his attentions to this potential son-in-law that his daughter wanted him to get to know; for her sake, he would always do anything.

Once Robert and Henry were out of the house, Aurelia turned to her mother with anxious excitement.

'Well Mama, what do you think of him?'

'He seems lovely my darling. I have no doubts that he will make you very happy and take very good care of you.' Cora said with a broad smile.

'Do you really mean that Mama? I was so worried you wouldn't like him. What do you think Papa makes of him?' Aurelia said quickly, her nerves and her excitement mingling into one long sentence.

'I think he's coming round; he may never be wholly comfortable with him, but I think he can accept him.' Cora replied confidently.

As he had expected, once on his own with the young man, Doctor Forbes began talking to Robert about his wanting to marry Aurelia.

'I do love her Lord Grantham and I do want to make her happy.' Henry said earnestly.

'I am sure you do.' Robert replied.

'I would very much like your permission to marry her.' Henry said as he turned to face Robert, stopping briefly by one of the largest trees on the estate.

Robert thought for a moment; he didn't know how to respond even though he had been expecting it. He did like the young man and he did seem good for Aurelia, but he just wished he could give his daughter a little more than just being the wife of a village doctor. However, if he couldn't fight the inevitable in their marriage, he could at least try to persuade the young man to allow them both to live at Downton Abbey.

'Alright Doctor Forbes, you have my blessing to marry my daughter; but I do have one condition. You must both live here at Downton Abbey.' Robert said.

Henry knew his reasons for wanting Aurelia to stay living at home, but for now he didn't care. He had his Lordships blessings and he couldn't have been happier. He smiled broadly at Robert and shook his hand with delight and genuine warmth fir his future father-in-law, before they began to walk back towards the house.

Once Robert was alone that evening, as soon as the girls had gone up to bed and he was left to drink his whisky in peace, he remembered the letter that had arrived for him earlier that day. He took his letter opener to it and sliced cleanly through the top of the envelope and unfolded the letter inside. He very nearly dropped it on reading its contents. Written on the yellowy paper were eight simple words:

_I know your secret; I know your shame_

Robert had no idea what the letter was referring to, nor who had written it; but it sent a chill up his spine and he didn't like it. But for now he would keep it hidden from Cora, perhaps nothing further would come of it, although he doubted it. Whoever had written it obviously had a plan, but he would make damn sure that he wouldn't be playing it. He had absolutely nothing to hide or to be ashamed of and he certainly wasn't about to let anyone try to convince him otherwise.

He put the crystal glass down on the side table and stormed off in the direction of his dressing room, his mind now filled with nothing but the words on that letter.


	6. Chapter 6

The words written on the letter were haunting Robert all morning. He'd barely eaten anything at breakfast or said a word to the girls as they came downstairs. He was so preoccupied with this supposed secret this person claimed to know. Of course the person could be lying and they could just be trying to cause trouble; but Robert had this niggling feeling that something was absolutely amiss about the situation.

His fears were realised when the morning post arrived with a second letter for him. It was again the same handwriting and the same paper. Only this time the letter read:

_Are all your servants your personal play things?_

'Is everything alright Papa?' Sybil asked as she buttered herself a slice of toast, but grew concerned when she saw the look on her father's face, which was contorted in shock, confusion and dismay.

At the sound of Sybil's words Robert glanced up and realised that all four of his daughters were looking at him.

'Yes everything is fine; don't mind me.' He said as he tried to put on a brave face and quickly tucked the letter into his pocket, but he only wished the letters were as easy to brush off.

Two letters in two days meant that someone definitely had it in for him. But for now he would continue to keep it to himself; there was no sense in worrying Cora with it, not until he absolutely had to.

'What do you suppose Papa's letter was about? He looked ever so worried.' Sybil said as she perched on Aurelia's bed once they had headed up after breakfast.

'I don't know, but I didn't like the look of it. I think Papa hoped he could hide it from us, but he looked awfully concerned.' Aurelia replied as she sat behind Sybil on the bed and braided her hair.

'But on a much happier note, you're to be married!' Sybil said with glee as she tried to turn her head to look at her twin, only to be playfully scolded by her.

'Oi, hold still you, otherwise you're likely to get a pin in your eye.' Aurelia laughed and forced her sister to face the other way. 'I am so very happy with him. Of course we'll have to wait until Matthew and Mary's wedding, but we're going to make our announcement at our ball.'

'And what about the rest of the family?'

'Everyone is coming to dinner tonight, including Henry and I'm going to introduce him to everyone and then we'll tell them about our engagement.' Aurelia replied as she just about finished pinning Sybil's braid up, just as Mrs Hughes walked in.

'Good morning Mrs Hughes.' Sybil said politely.

Mrs Hughes couldn't help but smile when she saw the two of them together; it was a rare occurrence that they were ever seen apart.

'What do you think Mrs Hughes?' Aurelia asked as she showed the housekeeper her handy work on her sister's hair.

'I think that if you carry on doing such a good job Milady, I'll be out of a job.' She joked.

'Not at all Mrs Hughes; we could never manage without you.' Sybil said with a smile.

'Yes I think this house would probably fall apart without you Mrs Hughes.' Aurelia agreed and the housekeeper blushed a little.

'How did your tea go yesterday with Doctor Forbes Milady?' She asked as she turned away from them briefly.

'It went very well Mrs Hughes; in fact…' Aurelia paused for a few seconds before adding the extra detail she was so desperate to share. 'Can you keep this a secret please Mrs Hughes, from the other staff I mean?' She said and received a curt nod from her. 'Well Doctor Forbes and I are to be married!'

'Oh that is good news.' Mrs Hughes exclaimed with genuine delight. She knew how much Doctor Forbes meant to Aurelia and was glad that the news had obviously been accepted by her parents.

'Thank you Mrs Hughes. We're going to tell the rest of my family tonight and then I'll come downstairs and tell the other staff.' Aurelia explained with a large smile.

Mrs Hughes was delighted for Aurelia and smiled all the way back downstairs into her sitting room.

'What are you so happy about?' Mr Carson asked her with a bemused look.

'Never you mind Mr Carson. You'll find out soon enough but for now I am sworn to secrecy.' Mrs Hughes replied with a smirk. 'Will you be joining us this weekend in Thirsk?'

He had almost completely forgotten about the fair in Thirsk that weekend and now that Mrs Hughes had reminded him of it, it brought back that uneasy feeling that he'd had.

'Oh I don't think I should.' He replied.

'Oh go on, if we can't live a little at our age when can we?' She said encouragingly.

'Sure they won't be able to enjoy themselves if both you and I are with them. They'll be constantly looking over their shoulders.'

'Mr Carson, it'll do them good to see that we can let our hair down just as much as they can. Besides, the girls are all going and even Mrs Crawley is joining them.' She pleaded, 'And I would appreciate your company.' She added shyly taking him aback a little, although he tried not to appear too flustered in front of her.

'Well then, maybe I will join you.' He said before bustling out of the room, mumbling something about the silver.

She smiled as she watched him leave and felt her heart skip a happy tune at the thought of him joining them at the fair. She left her sitting room and headed towards the servants' hall and was passed by Lily.

'Mrs Hughes is alright if I nip into the village as I've got a couple of errands I need to run?' She asked politely.

'Well I don't see any harm in it as long as you're back within the hour. And whilst you are there you can run a couple of errands for me.' Mrs Hughes replied as she handed Lily a list of things she needed doing.

Lily disappeared quickly out of the house and headed towards the village, her next poison pen letter clutched in her hand. This one was going to be the last of her cryptic clues; tomorrow's letters would map out exactly what she was intending to do, although she also had another letter to deliver that wasn't going to Lord Grantham. The second letter was for Lord Merton and his sons. She realised that if she sent it now, then they should receive it by tomorrow morning or at least tomorrow afternoon.

Feeling pleased with herself and her plans for extortion, she only wished she could witness Lord Grantham's face each time he read the letters.

And indeed Robert was wallowing in great anguish at these strange letters. He had no idea who could be sending the or indeed why they were sending them, but he grew more and more anxious as the afternoon drew closer to the time afternoon post was usually delivered.

'Robert is everything alright? You're looking very pale.' Cora asked as she sat in the library with her embroidery.

'Yes my dear everything is fine. There's nothing you need to concern yourself with.' He replied as he tried to put on a brave face, but the arrival of Mr Carson with another letter for him twisted his stomach into a tight knot.

He tried to act casually as he opened the letter, but he could feel his hands trembling as he prised the letter open and suddenly sank onto the armchair, causing Cora great concern.

'Robert what is it?!' She asked with urgency as her embroidery sat forgotten.

Robert could hardly speak to his wife, so he handed the letter to her and let her read it for herself.

_Don't twins normally share the same mother?_

Having not seen the other letters, this completely confused Cora, but she knew exactly what it was referring to, as now did Robert.

He sat and explained to Cora about the other two letters and now she was sat next to him looking a pale as he did.

'What are we going to do Robert?' She asked quietly.

'I don't know my dear, I don't know.' He replied.


	7. Chapter 7

During dinner that evening Robert and Cora tried to act as normally as possible. They didn't want to worry anyone else and seeing as no one else knew their secret, it didn't make sense to draw attention to it any more than it already had been; and for Aurelia and Henry's sakes they wanted the dinner to be a success.

'So Doctor Forbes, do you intend to stay a general practitioner now that you are staying in Downton.' The Dowager Countess asked the young man. He had been afraid of meeting her the most.

'Yes Lady Grantham I do. I did once consider specialising, but I find that the work as a GP is so much more rewarding because it is so varied; and with the new advances in technology and in treatments it's an exciting time to be in medicine.' He enthused.

'I think it is marvellous news that you are getting married.' Sybil said brightly and made Aurelia blush a little.

'Yes have you considered any dates yet?' Mary asked.

'Well we're going to wait until after your wedding if that's what you're worried about.' Aurelia said rather sharply and quite the opposite from her usual kind nature, but then again she and Mary were never close.

Whilst they didn't argue and bitch at each other like Mary and Edith, as children Mary used to be very hard on Aurelia and it was something Aurelia never forgot. Therefore, in recent years, even when Mary wasn't being snide or sarcastic, Aurelia could jump to wrong conclusions or jump to the defensive.

'For Heaven's sake Ella, I wasn't asking for that reason. I was just wondering how far ahead you'd thought, that's all.' Mary replied defensively, making Aurelia regret her quickness.

'I see. Well we thought that since Grandmama is coming over for our ball and staying on for your wedding that we should have it as soon after as possible so that she can come to our wedding as well. We were thinking about the following month perhaps, early June at the very latest.' Aurelia explained more warmly and much more her normal tone.

'Well I think that sounds wonderful darling. Don't you agree Robert?' Cora said as she glanced to her husband.

'Yes I think that's lovely.' He said, but his tone sounded tired and unconvincing.

'Perhaps we should retire to the drawing room?' Cora said to her daughters, mother-in-law and Isobel.

The men all stood as the women left for the other room, leaving the men to talk business, shooting, fishing and anything else they wanted to discuss. Aurelia felt bad for the way she spoke to Mary at dinner; she knew she shouldn't have jumped down her throat like that. As they went into the drawing room, where hot tea was already waiting for them, Aurelia took a hold of Mary's hand and pulled her to one side.

'I just wanted to apologise for the way I spoke to you earlier. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that and I'm sorry.' She said quietly and in her usual softer, brighter tone.

'No it is I who should apologise to you Ella. I shouldn't have made it sound like an accusation and I shouldn't be surprised that you get so defensive when I spent so many years having a go.' Mary replied earnestly and in a tone very different from her own.

Aurelia wasn't used to this new Mary, whom was more compassionate for life than ever before, Matthew was doing wonders for her clearly.

'Actually, there's something I've been meaning to ask you and it may come as quite a shock to you.' Mary said quietly, building up the courage to ask her question. 'I want to ask you to be my maid of honour.'

Aurelia was indeed surprised by Mary's question. She couldn't think of a reason why Mary would want her to be her maid of honour, but she was delighted to be asked.

'Well yes of course I will; I'd be delighted!' She exclaimed with quiet excitement. 'But why me?'

'Because, darling sister; you've always stood by me even when I didn't deserve it. You have compassion that others don't and I envy you for it.' Mary replied before casually walking off to join the others.

'What was that all about? She wasn't giving you a hard time was she?' Sybil asked her sister in quiet whispers once Aurelia joined her on the sofa; she hoped that Mary wasn't being insensitive about Henry or the wedding.

'No quite the opposite actually; she's asked me to be her maid of honour.' Aurelia explained and both girls gave each other looks of utter amazement. 'Actually whilst we're on that subject; I'm hoping that you will agree to be mine?'

Sybil looked absolutely thrilled by her sister's question and tried desperately hard to conceal her excitement.

'Oh Aurie of course I want to be your maid of honour; I was beginning to think you'd never ask!' She said and both girls giggled.

'Are you two going to share with the rest of us what it is you are giggling about over there?' The Dowager said with an amused look on her face.

'Oh nothing Granny; we were just talking about the wedding.' Aurelia replied with a smile. 'Do you like him Granny?'

'Well he seems a nice enough young man and I am sure he'll come in very useful if you were in need of a doctor in a hurry.' She replied, which to everyone's ears meant, yes, she did like him; not that she'd ever admit it outright.

As the men re-joined the women, the Dowager and Isobel were ready to head away home. Mr Carson and Alfred arrived with their coats and hats and led them out to the car and Henry and Aurelia stood in the entrance hall chatting.

'I should really be going home as well.' Henry said as everyone said goodnight.

'Yes I'm feeling very tired myself. But I think tonight was a success. I hope you didn't find it uncomfortable at least.' Aurelia replied.

'On the contrary; I think your family are very nice. But even if they weren't nice, I'm marrying you and not them.' He whispered as he gave her a little kiss on her cheek.

'Ha, that's what you think.' Aurelia replied mischievously and then watched as he disappeared into the night.

Everyone retired to bed soon after. They were all exhausted and none of them felt like staying up to talk. Robert and Cora took the moment to talk properly about the letters and about the situation they now faced.

'But how could someone have found out Robert. The only people who know the truth is us and Mrs Hughes and I know she won't have said anything to anyone.' Cora said as she laid in bed.

'I don't know but I intend to get to the bottom of it. Obviously someone thinks that they can intimidate us, but it's not going to work. We'll see what tomorrow's letters bring and then I might send them down to Murray and see what he thinks of them.' Robert replied crabbily.

'Are you certain we'll get more?' Cora asked with concern.

'Yes my dear, I think that is the only certainty we do have right now. Whoever has written these damn letters hasn't asked for anything yet, so I think it is safe to say we've still got that to come.' He said.

'Well whatever we do Robert we have to contain it. Ella cannot find out about this and certainly not from these letters.' Cora said with the kind of protection only a mother could understand.

They both laid in silence for a few minutes and listened to the constant ticking of the clock on the mantelpiece. It felt like hours before either of them spoke again.

'Robert, do you ever question if we did the right thing?' Cora asked with a tone of upset and worry.

'I ask it every day; and every day I look at our beautiful girl and think of the alternative for her and I have no doubt in my mind that we did what was best for her.' Robert replied and kissed his wife goodnight.

Although they didn't say another word to each other that night, neither Cora nor Robert got any sleep. They felt sick with worry for the anticipation of the next letter and with the torment of what to do next, but the receipt of the next letter almost took that decision out of their hands.

Cora had decided to go down to breakfast that morning, which was most out of character for a married woman, but she gave the excuse that she wanted to be up and about early so as to go into the village and see Isobel. However, she actually wanted to be there in the dining room when the post arrived and she was very greatful that when it did it was just her, Robert and Edith sat having breakfast.

She tried to hide her look of concern as Robert read the letter and watched as his face turned white. He then handed the letter to Cora who read and re read the letter several times before gasping out loud.

'Mama what's the matter?' Edith asked as she watched her parents' frightened expressions.

'Nothing you need to worry about.' Cora replied with a feigned smile but her glance to her husband said it all; one of their worst fears had been realised.

This time the letter read:

_I think by now you know what I'm getting at Lord Grantham. Therefore, the price for keeping this secret is £10,000. You are to deposit this money into a safety deposit box held in the name of Lady Felsham. For every day that I do not receive this money another one of your associates will receive your story_ until I eventually go to the papers with your scandal.

_A letter has already been sent to one of your acquaintances._

They both hoped that their blackmailer was trying to call their bluff, but they couldn't take that risk. The first thing Robert needed to do was see Murray immediately.

'I'll take the next train down, although I won't get into London until late so there won't be another one home until the morning. I'll stay with Rosamund but I won't take Bates with me, not for just one night.' Robert explained to Cora as he prepared himself to leave.

'Robert you must promise to call me as soon as you have an answer from Murray. And what do you want me to do in the mean time?' Cora asked.

'Try to stay calm my darling, for Ella's sake. Until we know from Murray, there's no telling what we should do for the best, so just sit tight until I call.' Robert said as he clutched his wife's hands in his own.

She watched as he disappeared in the car down the drive and prayed that he could stop this before any damage was done. She walked back inside the house and felt at a loss as to what to do. She wanted to take Aurelia away and protect her and keep her safe and she saw her daughter walking down the stairs, she decided that that was exactly what she was going to do.

'Ella I want you to come to York with me today.' She said, giving Aurelia the impression that it wasn't up for debate.

'Certainly Mama; is there are special reason?' Aurelia asked.

'Well I just wanted to spend some time with you that's all my darling; and I thought that we could start looking at some wedding dresses for you.' Cora replied with the first thing that came into her mind.

'That would be lovely Mama. Can Sybbie come too?' Aurelia asked and she made her mother smile.

'Oh you two, you are inseparable.' She said with a small laugh but it made her heart fill with joy.

As Aurelia went to get Sybil Cora allowed her mind to wander as she remembered the first time she'd held them both in her arms. Sybil had been born first and then Aurelia; but she remembered looking at them both and feeling more pride and love than she ever thought she could manage. With her four daughters, her life was complete and she couldn't have been happier. But now someone was going to ruin everything for them and destroy their daughter's life with one swish of the axe; no matter what she had to do to prevent it, she had to stop that from happening at all costs.

The next thing Cora knew, her thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of both Sybil and Aurelia, dressed in their hats and coats, ready to brave the cold February air.


	8. Chapter 8

'What can we do to stop this from happening?' Robert demanded with irritation as he paced around the solicitor's office.

'Well we can forward it on to the police and have them investigate it; but for now that's all we can do.' Murray replied calmly.

'But that could take months and we haven't got that kind of time. We have to do something now! What if I paid the demand?' Robert said.

'You don't have that kind of money instantly at your disposal Lord Grantham. All of your money is tied up into the estate which means you cannot withdraw large sums whenever you feel like it. Besides if you pay them once there is no guarantee they wouldn't ask you for more.' Murray reasoned, but this only made Robert angrier, even though he knew the other man was right.

'But this is my daughter's life we are talking about here. She has no idea about any of this, none of it!' Robert shouted with distress.

'Lord Grantham I know this is hard for you to hear, but you may have to accept that there is nothing you can do but tell her the truth. Surely it is better that she hear it from you first, rather than discover it over her morning toast? But in the meantime I will contact Scotland Yard.' Murray replied in a tone that let Robert know that the discussion was over.

Robert returned to his sister's house feeling defeated and heartbroken. He thought Murray would have been able to do something. Instead he had arranged for two detectives from Scotland Yard to speak with him and start an investigation, but he could no longer deny it to himself that Aurelia was going to have to be told the truth, because, although he might be able to prevent the news from getting into the press, he was certain that he wouldn't be able to hide the investigation from his daughter and there was no guarantee that an officer wouldn't leak it to the press.

Further north and Cora, Aurelia and Sybil were returning home from York; tired after their day's shopping, but glad at the productivity of it all. Cora felt so relaxed that she had almost forgotten the reason she had taken Aurelia out in the first place. That was until she returned home to a letter addressed to both her and Robert.

She opened it to find a letter from Lord Merton and at his words her blood ran cold. He explained that he had received a rather odd anonymous letter about one of their daughters and about Mrs Hughes. He said that the letter went on to advise that Robert had had an affair and so on and so forth. The letter didn't have the tone of a man who was gloating, but one of concern, but it meant that their blackmailer had carried through with their threat and another letter would be sent to someone else tomorrow.

'Is everything alright Milady?' Lily asked as she walked through the entrance hall with her mop and bucket.

'Yes thank you. Everything is fine.' Cora said as she pushed the tears from her eyes. She had to remain strong for Aurelia, but that strength almost failed her that night when Robert phoned her.

'What do you mean there's nothing he can do?!' She said in exasperated whispers as she clutched the phone tightly to her ear.

'Well he said we can't pay the money asked and until we find out who the person is then we can't do anything to stop them.' Robert said quietly, trying not to let Rosamund hear him.

'Robert they wrote to the Greys. Richard got in touch to let me know but it would seem that our blackmailer only has part of the story right. They're claiming that you had an affair.' She whispered, but Robert could no longer talk freely.

'Listen my love I've got to go, but I'll be on the first train home again tomorrow morning. We need to tell Aurelia ourselves before this goes any further.' He said before he hung up.

Cora felt devastated by his words and numb. She couldn't bear the thought of looking at Aurelia knowing that she was about to destroy her world.

'Carson, I'm not really feeling myself so I won't be joining my daughters for dinner. Can you arrange for a tray to be sent up for me?' She asked.

'Certainly Milady; do you need me to send for Doctor Clarkson?' He asked caringly.

'No, there's no need for that; but thank you Carson.' She said as she walked up the stairs.

The four Crawley girls sat alone at the dining table and talked about what was going on with their parents. They all agreed that they were acting strangely and for them both to be absent at dinner without any word of explanation was very unusual and concerning.

'How did Mama seem whilst she was with you this afternoon?' Mary asked.

'She seemed fine.' Aurelia replied as she thought back to the day's events. She couldn't think of anything out of the ordinary.

'Actually she seemed quite preoccupied at one point. I asked her what was wrong but she just brushed it off.' Sybil explained.

'When was this?' Aurelia asked, feeling guilty she hadn't noticed it.

'When you were trying on that dress with the dressmaker; she perked up again as soon as you came out and I just thought she was perhaps tired.' Sybil replied.

The four girls looked at each other with concern and Aurelia stood from her place.

'I think I might go and check on her before I head to bed.' She said and disappeared in a flash.

She knocked lightly on the door to her mother's bedroom and found her mother sat up in bed looking as white as a sheet and staring intently into space. She was so distracted that she didn't even see Aurelia come in.

'Mama is everything alright?' She asked tentatively as she sat on the bed beside her mother.

'Yes my dear everything is fine. I just felt a little…unwell, that's all. I'm sure I'll be fine once I've had a good night's sleep.' Cora replied and she did sound absolutely exhausted.

'Well I'll say goodnight then Mama.' Aurelia replied as she moved to kiss her mother's cheek.

'I do love you, I hope you know that.' Cora said quite out of the blue, which puzzled Aurelia and concerned her more than ever.

'I am quite sure I do Mama.' Aurelia replied with a smile.

'Why are you smiling like that?' Cora replied warmly and smiled herself.

'Oh it's nothing really; it's just nice having an American mother sometimes, as you're not as afraid to show your feelings as the English are.' Aurelia replied with a giggle before getting up to leave the room. 'Are you quite sure there's nothing wrong Mama?' She said as she stood by the door.

'Everything will be fine in the morning.' Cora said, but her deliberate avoidance of the question went unmissed by her daughter, but Aurelia chose not to question her mother further.

As soon as she got into her own room and closed the door, it was reopened and Sybil rushed in.

'How was she?' She asked before either of them had even sat down.

'I don't know Sybbie, she seemed really…strange. She told me that she loved me and that everything would be alright in the morning.' Aurelia explained with great concern.

'What do you think that means?' Sybil replied with a tone of voice that matched her sister's. 'You don't think she's ill do you?'

'No I don't think so, but then again she looked as white as a sheet when I went in.' Aurelia said. 'Perhaps she's just tired and as she said, maybe everything will be alright in the morning.'

'Oh I do hope so.' Sybil replied.

The two girls bid each other goodnight and Sybil disappeared next door to her own room. Aurelia laid on her bed and tossed and turned throughout the night. She could sense that something was wrong and seeing her mother so despondent upset her and she wished there was something she could do to help her. Eventually she did fall asleep but she had a restless night, much like Cora.

Cora spent most of the night awake; not only was she worried about Aurelia, but she missed Robert and worried about him too. She knew that when he returned the next day they would have to speak to Mrs Hughes and explain to her about the letters and then between the three of them they'd have to break the news to Aurelia, but the thought of that made Cora weep.

As the house began to stir and the servants began to brighten the house with life, Cora decided to get up early. She had to see Mrs Hughes before anyone else had time to get up and it wouldn't be too much longer before Robert returned home. She crept down into the servants' hall where the servants began to meet to start their day.

Those present rose very quickly from their seats on seeing Cora enter, but they looked confused and startled by her presence, especially so early in the day.

'I am looking for Mrs Hughes.' She said politely and received blank stares for a split second. It was only until Mr Carson appeared that she got an answer.

'Oh I do beg your pardon Milady, is there anything I can help you with?' He said trying not to sound as flabbergasted as he felt.

'Ah good morning Carson; I was just looking for Mrs Hughes.' She asked again and the butler was shocked to see how exhausted she looked.

'She's through here Milady.' Mr Carson said as he led her ladyship toward Mrs Hughes' sitting room.

Mrs Hughes was shocked to see Cora downstairs and even more shocked that she wanted to see her and the fact that it seemed so urgent.

'Is everything alright Milady?' She asked with a slight quiver to her voice.

'Well, I'm not exactly sure how to begin Mrs Hughes, but I need to speak to you about Aurelia.' Cora explained and felt tears spring to her eyes, which was most out of character for her. She was determined that, no matter how tired she was or how distressing this was, she was not going to shed a tear.

'Is she alright Milady?! Has something happened?!' Mrs Hughes asked with great urgency, fearing that Aurelia might have taken ill in the night or that something else may have happened to her, but she hadn't prepared herself for what Cora was about to tell her.

'She's absolutely fine, it's nothing like that; but we need to tell her the truth.' Cora said simply and she watched as the older woman's face turned white. She explained to Mrs Hughes about the letters and about what Murray had told Robert and they were in agreement that they could no longer keep it secret, but now needed to manage the damage.

'Well we knew that this day was a possibility.' Mrs Hughes said but that didn't make the twisted knot in her throat any easier to swallow.


	9. Chapter 9

On Robert's return he met immediately with his wife who was waiting anxiously for him in the drawing room. He embraced her to comfort her as he saw the strained look on her face.

'Are you sure there's nothing more we can do to avoid this?' She asked him and felt heartbroken when he saw him shake his head.

'Murray said that the best we can do now is limit damage control and that it'd be better that she hear the truth from us than from someone else.' He explained as they sat on the sofa together.

'Mrs Hughes is on her way up and I've asked Anna to fetch Aurelia as soon as possible.' Cora explained. 'How do you think she's going to react?' She added.

'I don't know my darling. I hope she understands and I hope she can come to terms with it; but whatever happens, we are in this together and she needs to know that and that we're here for her, no matter what happens.' Robert said, just as Mrs Hughes entered the room.

Robert couldn't help but look at her and think how terrified she looked, but then again, they were all terrified of what was about to come.

Only a few minutes passed, but to the three people already in the drawing room, Aurelia's arrival felt like hours. When Aurelia walked in she found her mother sat on one of the seats, her father was stood by the fire and Mrs Hughes was standing behind them. Aurelia was surprised to see Mrs Hughes, who looked very anxious, and she didn't like the feel of the atmosphere in the room.

'You wanted to see me Mama?'

'Yes Ella, have a seat please.' Cora replied as she patted the space beside her and took a hold of her daughter's hand.

'What is going on Papa?'

Robert took a deep breath as he prepared himself for what he was about to say. As a father he had vowed to protect his children no matter what the cost and now he felt like he was betraying that vow as if he had somehow failed Aurelia.

'Ella something has happened over the past few days that is going to throw the family into turmoil when it is published. We want you to hear the truth from us now, rather than hearing it from gossip later on.' Robert said as he prepared himself and looked into the eyes of his anxious daughter.

'You see, I had a brother, a younger brother named Richard. I know that you have never met your uncle and that we rarely speak of him and this may explain why we do not.' Robert explained cautiously, before he moved toward Aurelia and sat on the chair in front of her.

'You see my dear, your uncle was always one for trouble; he drank too much, smoked too much and rather liked his ladies too much, if you will pardon the rather crass expression. Truth is he broke your grandmother's heart on more than one occasion, but this time he went too far.'

Aurelia sat and looked at her father with confusion and worry as she watched his brow crease as it so often did when he was hurting or stressed. She was concentrating so much on her father, that when Mrs Hughes shuffled behind them Aurelia jumped a little, forgetting that she was there.

'Go on Papa, what happened?' She pressed.

'Richard liked to cross boundaries and used to particularly enjoy exploits with the staff, so your grandparents sent him away to university in the hope it might help control him, but if anything it seemed to make him worse.

'Whilst he was away studying at Oxford, your mother hired Mrs Hughes as her Lady's Maid and neither had yet met Richard until his arrival for a week, during which time he took a very unhealthy interest in Mrs Hughes. He spent days making lewd comments and isolating her from the other staff…but I never thought…' Robert said as he broke off briefly and glanced up at Mrs Hughes apologetically and then she took up the rest of the story from there. She also, rather out of character, seated herself next to his Lordship, with no objections from the family. Any barriers that had been between them all those years ago had been broken, with the secret that they had all carried for over twenty years.

'On the last night of Mr Crawley's stay, the house was full of guests for a shooting party. Everyone above stairs and below was busy, so no one noticed that he had slipped away and found me whilst I was doing some of the chores around the house.' Mrs Hughes explained as she took a deep, calming breath. 'He attacked me and then returned to the shoot as if nothing had happened.'

Aurelia felt shocked at Mrs Hughes' admission and sorry for the pain that must have been caused to her, but she still felt very unsure as to why her parents and the housekeeper were revealing this to her and why at that moment in time. Cora gently squeezed Aurelia's hand to comfort her child for what she knew was about to come, as Robert picked up the story again.

'Shortly after, your mother and I went travelling to America to visit relatives over there; Mrs Hughes and Mr Wilson came with us, during which time Mrs Hughes revealed to your mother what had happened, after she discovered…her…well her condition.' Robert explained whilst trying to hide his embarrassment.

'What exactly do you mean Papa?'

'I discovered that I was pregnant, which I tried to hide at first, but her Ladyship soon noticed.' Mrs Hughes explained, barely able to maintain eye contact with any of the family, her own embarrassment much harder to conceal.

'When Mrs Hughes eventually came to me with the full story your father and I deliberated what to do for the best. I had also just discovered that I was expecting and as we were not due back home for several more months, we came up with the most logical solution. It seemed most unfair for Mrs Hughes to be ridiculed for something that was not her fault or that she should lose her child.' Cora explained, trying hard to find the right words.

'We had our babies a day a part and on our return we brought you both home as our own.' Cora finished with a look directly into the watery eyes of daughter.

'You are referring to Sybil and me.' Aurelia replied quietly as she allowed the information to sink in before turning to the other woman in front of her. 'So you are my mother Mrs Hughes.'

'Yes Milady, well, your natural mother by all accounts. Lord and Lady Grantham offered me the solution that allowed me the courtesy of avoiding any shame, whilst remaining a part of your life. We agreed that on our return Lady Sybil and you would be raised as twins and I would take on the role of your nanny and maid.' Mrs Hughes explained, feeling ashamed and mortified that she was revealing her secret, something that she had never contemplated that she would ever have to do.

'I see. So why are you informing me of this now?' Aurelia asked as she forced her voice to sound steady, even though she didn't feel it.

'Well my dear, it would seem that someone has discovered our secret and are intent on ruining this family's name with it. As we said, we thought it best that you hear it from us rather than hear a half truth from gossip.' Robert said. 'At the moment whoever has the story believes that I had an affair with Mrs Hughes and that you are the product of that affair.' He added.

There was deafening silence in the room apart from the painful ticking of the clock. Aurelia couldn't contemplate what she was hearing but she felt searing pain and her eyes prickled with tears. She had never seen her mother cry before, but even now there were tears in both Cora's and Mrs Hughes' eyes. Even Robert appeared to be fighting back tears of turmoil.

'Please believe that we only did what we thought was best for you Ella.' Robert said as he glanced at his daughter. 'None of this changes how we feel about you. You are our daughter and nothing will ever change that.'

Aurelia appreciated his words and knew that both her mother and father loved her very much, of that she had no doubt; but at his words she glanced subtly at Mrs Hughes, who couldn't bear to look at any of them, and Aurelia felt awful that she had to hear that. It must have hurt her very much to hear another man and woman tell her child that she would always be theirs.

'So what happens now?' Aurelia asked hoarsely.

'We thought we might send you to America to be with your Grandmama for a few months until the talk has died down.' Cora said with a small smile. 'She will take good care of you.'

'And I will take this opportunity to tender my resignation Milord. Yourself and Lady Grantham have been more than kind to me regarding this matter, but I think it is time that I brought no more shame on your house.' Mrs Hughes said as she stood.

'Papa you cannot possibly let Mrs Hughes resign, it isn't right. And I will not be going to America; I shall not run away from something that is the fault of no one here.' Aurelia said defiantly and determinedly.

'Well I quite agree. Mrs Hughes your resignation will not be accepted. Downton is your home as much as it is ours and I will not allow you to be chased out over this.' Robert said to the surprise of Mrs Hughes, who couldn't find the words to speak to his Lordship.

'However, Ella you should consider your mother's proposal. This could get quite nasty for you and I do not wish to subject you to such speculation.' He continued.

'Thank you Papa for your consideration, but it sounds like we are in this together and that is how I intend it to stay.' She said bravely and Robert, Cora and Mrs Hughes admired her for her courage. 'I do have one other question though, if I may; what happened to…to your brother?'

'I told him he was no longer welcome here, that he had hurt this family once too often and that he was to leave without another word. I believe he then joined the army and was killed in the African War, although his body was never found.' Robert replied.

'So who knows about this secret?' Aurelia asked.

'Only the three of us Milady and now you. We kept it as low key as possible, so I haven't a clue who it is that is blackmailing you, or indeed how they got a hold of the story.' Mrs Hughes explained and felt her blood boil with anger.

The feisty Scot in her was prepared to strangle the person once they were caught, but she knew better than to voice her thoughts out loud.

'So what are we to do then?' Cora asked.

'I am not sure my darling, but whatever we do, it will be together.' Robert said and all four of them allowed themselves a small smile.


	10. Chapter 10

Later that Evening Aurelia sat in her room, alone and in deep contemplation. She felt as if her whole world had just ended and had a sickened feeling in her stomach; her parents weren't her parents, the woman who had taken care of her her whole life was really her mother and she was the product of a viscous and vile crime. She felt repulsed by her own existence with no way of expressing it. She was part of the aristocracy; her upbringing didn't allow for such things and how could you even begin to contemplate a situation such as the one she now found herself in.

She sat in front of the mirror and looked at her reflection and examined every detail about her. She had bright blue eyes like her mother and father, but unlike her parents she had very pale skin and rich honey coloured hair. But then again, Mrs Hughes' hair was dark as well, which must mean…Aurelia couldn't even bear the thought of that man. Any thought to that effect repulsed her and then she couldn't even bear to look at herself anymore.

She flung herself on to her bed and sobbed into her pillow. She was sobbing so uncontrollably that she didn't even hear Cora come in. Cora's heart broke more than it ever had when she saw her baby crying so furiously and so heart felt; she wasn't sure what Aurelia would find most upsetting the truth, the fact that Cora and Robert weren't her parents, or the fact that she was conceived from a vile act, although her compassionate side probably meant that Aurelia was crying for them all.

Cora sat on the bed next to her daughter and held her tightly. This time she didn't try to conceal her tears, she sobbed along with Aurelia for a few moments until Aurelia finally sat up. Her face was tearstained and her hair had half fallen from the clips pinning it up and was absolutely soaked; she could hardly breathe with the distress that she was in, which concerned Cora all the more for her daughter. Whilst Aurelia didn't have the same level of breathing difficulties as an adult that she did as a child, stress and upset could still bring on an attack and could still prove fatal if it went far enough.

She pulled the rest of Aurelia's hair from the clips and stroked her hair soothingly and listened as Aurelia's sobs became less forceful. Her breathing still seemed laboured, but Cora was confident that they had averted at least one crisis.

'Ella I am so sorry you had to hear that, but we had to tell you.' Cora whispered. Aurelia didn't reply but slowly nodded her head against her mother's hold. 'We didn't want to hurt you and you may think that what we've done is cruel, but the three of us did what we thought was best for you and for Mrs Hughes as well.' She added.

'I realise that Mama and I don't condemn you, any of you for what you did. But it means that my life has been a lie and that changes everything about who I am.' Aurelia sobbed.

'Oh darling, no it doesn't. You are the same sweet natured, compassionate woman you have always been. And none of it has ever made a difference to how your father and I feel about you. We adore you, more than you'll ever know.' Cora said as she hugged Aurelia tightly.

'I fell in love with you the second you were placed in my arms. There has never been any doubt in my mind Ella, you are my daughter, my flesh and blood and nothing, nothing, is going to change that fact.' She added.

'Oh Mama, I love both you and Papa ever so much, this hasn't changed that. But how am I ever going to be able to look Mrs Hughes in the eye again? She must hate me terribly.' Aurelia said as she gave a sobbed gulp.

'Believe me Ella when I say the last thing she does is hate you. A mother's love for her child never leaves her, regardless of the circumstances.' That last statement really hit Cora hard. Whilst she held no ill feeling towards Mrs Hughes for being Aurelia's natural mother, it did hurt her to admit it.

The truth was that she never felt as if she wasn't Aurelia's mother; from the moment she had seen Aurelia in her crib in the nursery room in which she had been born, the very same room in which she had been born in fact, at her mother's home. And as a mother herself she realised how hard it must have been for Mrs Hughes all these years, to have watched her baby grow and to be part of her life, but not to have played the role of her mother, to have been forced to keep it secret for what she believed would have been for life.

And the pain for Mrs Hughes had never left her. She had repressed it the best she could but it was always there, simmering under the surface. Now she was sat in her sitting room staring into a black and white photograph of Aurelia as a baby as she allowed her pain to resurface. She had always carried the guilt of what happened, the fact that she could never tell another living soul the truth. Whilst she had been given the opportunity to watch her daughter grow and got to be a part of her life, she had to endure watching as someone else got excited over her taking her first steps, or listen as she called someone else mother for the first time. Yes the pain was as raw today as the day it had happened and an open wound with no signs of it healing.

Even now she wanted to be the one to go to her and comfort her, but she knew that that was never going to be a possibility. She had agreed to her place in Aurelia's life the day she had agreed to hand her over to Lord and Lady Grantham and she needed to accept it and keep reminding herself of it.

She continued to stare into the face of the beautiful baby girl in the photograph, her beautiful baby girl and she was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't hear the gentle knock on her door. The first thing she knew was someone trying to speak to her.

'Mrs Hughes are you quite alright?' Cora asked with concern as she watched the older woman.

Mrs Hughes practically leapt from her seat once she was brought back to the here and now and felt ashamed of herself for letting her emotions get the better of her.

'I am so sorry Milady I didn't hear you come in.' She apologised and felt her heart race.

'It's quite alright Mrs Hughes; it's been a horrible day for us all. You have as much right as the rest of us to feel distracted.' Cora empathised.

'How is Lady Aurelia?' She asked with great concern.

'Rather distraught I'm afraid. She's very confused and she feels like she doesn't know who she is now.' Cora explained.

'Perhaps it would be better if I left your Ladyship. It might give Lady Aurelia a chance to build her relationship with you and her father again. With me in the house, I am just going to serve as a painful reminder to her, to you all.' Mrs Hughes explained, but it pained her more with each word she said and took every ounce of energy she had to say it.

'No Mrs Hughes I don't want you to leave and neither does Lord Grantham and Aurelia certainly doesn't want you to leave. I've just been up with her and she's made me promise that I haven't to let you go, no matter what it takes, she wants to make sure you stay.' Cora explained but she had to choke down a sob to prevent herself from appearing unladylike.

'Thank you Milady; but I don't want to stay if it makes things uncomfortable. I knew that when I gave her up to you twenty-one years ago that I had no right to be a part of her life, I agreed to that.' Mrs Hughes said, but with each word she was finding it harder and harder to fight her tears.

'But that's the thing Mrs Hughes, I think anyway any of us can move on from this is if you play a role in Ella's life. I've been giving this a lot of thought over the last few nights and Ella has reacted exactly as I suspected she would. She feels responsible for causing us pain and she's confused about who she is and where she comes from now.' Cora said.

'But what can I do to help Milady?' Mrs Hughes asked quietly.

'I would like you to spend time with her and tell her you hold no ill feeling towards her; give her your reasons for giving her up to us, but most of all, let her know that she is loved, very much, by all of us.' Cora said with a pleading tone that was so unladylike she almost shocked herself and it hurt her to ask the older woman to be part of her daughter's life, but she knew that if Aurelia was still to remain her daughter, she was going to have to make sacrifices to help her, the same as her natural mother had to make sacrifices for her happiness.

'I don't want to drive a wedge between you and your daughter your Ladyship.' Mrs Hughes said, she couldn't believe what she was hearing or that she was trying to back out of the opportunity of being with her daughter, but she knew that she had to.

'The truth is Milady, that if I go there with her just once, I'm not sure that I could put a lid on it again.' She explained and this time she allowed her voice to break and she allowed a couple of tears to fall.

'I realise that Mrs Hughes; and I'm not asking you to do it just the once. Whilst I ask that you and Ella respect me as her mother, I would very much like you both to build a relationship that will be satisfying to you both.' Cora said with the little strength she had left, but this was now about Aurelia and not about her own pain.

'I'm sorry Milady but I'm going to have to sit for a few moments.' Mrs Hughes said as she grappled for her chair behind her.

Cora watched as Mrs Hughes tried to come to terms with the information; she couldn't believe that she was finally going to be allowed to build a relationship with her daughter that was more than servant and master. For the first time in Aurelia's life, she was going to be able to say all the things she had dreamed of saying to her, the things she believed she never would.

'Are you sure that this is what you want Milady?' Mrs Hughes asked timidly.

'I am quite sure. I want to be able to give you a chance.' Cora replied and with that she left Mrs Hughes alone, who was still astounded by the conversation she had just had.


	11. Chapter 11

Mrs Hughes raised herself wearily from her chair after several hours of thinking about how she was going to face Aurelia. She had no idea what she was going to say to her or how Aurelia was going to react to her, but she was determined not to get her hopes up no matter what happened. For her sake and Aurelia's she needed to take things slowly.

She made her way through the back passages and up the stairs until she eventually got to Aurelia's room. She steadied herself against the door and took a deep breath as she rested her hand on the handle, knocked lightly on the door, and pushed it open, where she discovered Aurelia already dressed for bed. She was sat in her armchair beside the fire, her face was reddened and tearstained and she looked exhausted. She was far removed from the bright energetic young woman that Mrs Hughes was used to seeing.

'I've come to see how you are Milady; I was wondering if I might get you anything?' She asked, unsure of what to say at first or what was about to come. Perhaps Aurelia wouldn't want to see her now she'd thought it over.

'No thank you Mrs Hughes, I'm fine.' Aurelia replied hoarsely as she sat up a little straighter in her seat. 'I was hoping that we might be able to have a chat about…well about today…' Aurelia began awkwardly before trailing off.

'Perhaps now that I know the truth though, you may not wish to speak with me.' Aurelia said sheepishly thinking that the housekeeper might find the situation too awkward to talk about.

'Of course that is not the case Milady. But I do understand if you would rather have Anna see to you from now on, or one of the other maids.' Mrs Hughes replied awkwardly she hated the atmosphere that was now between them.

'No Mrs Hughes that is the last thing I want.' Aurelia said instantly and with conviction, leaving Mrs Hughes in no doubt that she meant it. 'Why don't you take a seat for a while? I trust you are not needed downstairs?' She added kindly and indicated one of the armchairs in front of the warm, glowing fire.

'No Milady I'm not needed downstairs.' Mrs Hughes said as she did as she was instructed and sat in the chair.

'Good, I am glad.' Aurelia smiled, and it was the first genuine smile she'd managed all afternoon. 'I very much hope that we can disperse with the "Milady" nonsense. You know I have always hated it and it doesn't feel right that you should address me so formally. You must call me Ella and I shan't take no for an answer.'

Mrs Hughes wasn't too sure how she felt about Aurelia's request. Whilst she may have been the younger woman's mother, she had always referred to her with the same respect that she gave the rest of her family and to do otherwise felt like a betrayal on them; but she did indeed do what Aurelia asked and nodded slightly.

'Alright Ella, but only if you call me Elsie; otherwise it wouldn't feel right.' She said with a small smile, and the first barrier between them was broken.

They sat together for a few minutes, neither saying a word to the other; the only sound that could be heard was the occasional cracking of the fire, until Mrs Hughes eventually plucked up the courage to speak first.

'I am so sorry for what you had to hear today Mil…Ella. That must have been very hard for you to sit through.' She said.

'Not as hard as it was for you I'm sure and not as hard as it must have been for twenty years.' Aurelia replied. It felt so very strange to be speaking to the housekeeper so candidly, a woman who had always presented herself with the upmost professionalism, but at the same time the conversation felt so natural between them that it felt that they'd been doing it for years; but the pain that was between them was going to prove to be their biggest barrier.

'Well I don't make any apologies for what I did; I only did what I felt was right for you. Please don't ever think that it was because I didn't love you, because I did…I do; but Lord and Lady Grantham have been able to offer you far more than I ever could have.' Mrs Hughes explained and for the first time in two decades, she allowed herself the opportunity to weep for her loss.

Aurelia had been prepared for tears from both of them and handed Mrs Hughes one of several handkerchiefs that she had.

'Thank you,' Mrs Hughes said as she dabbed at her eyes. 'I'm so sorry; I shouldn't be allowing myself to get so upset.' She added as she felt ashamed of her weakness. She was surprised when Aurelia knelt on the floor beside her and took hold of one of her hands.

'Please don't apologise; this must have been very hard for you and, if I'm honest, it makes me feel a little better to see you so upset, because it means that you care about me.' Aurelia said, her voice barely a whisper as she fought the tears in her own eyes, but they trailed their way down her cheek bones after a few minutes.

'I won't deny that it has been hard at times; but I do care for you Ella, more than perhaps you will ever know. But one day, when you have children of your own, you may be able to understand why I had to do what I did.' Mrs Hughes said as she squeezed Aurelia's hand, which was still clasped in her own. 'I hope you won't think poorly of your parents. They do love you and I have always been comforted by the fact that they never treated you differently to the three girls.'

'I don't think less of them for their actions, if anything I think more of them for it. They could have cast us both out but instead they gave us a chance to be together the best they could; and until today I would never have guessed that I wasn't…well, that I'm not naturally theirs.' Aurelia explained with pride, but with a lot of sadness.

'But this afternoon I have been thinking a lot about me and about who I am. You see, this morning I got up in the belief that I was the daughter of Lord and Lady Grantham and that my sisters were Mary, Edith and Sybil; but this evening, I now know that those things aren't true, which makes me question about who I am.' Aurelia explained as she tried to reason with her own feelings, trying to understand them the best she could.

Mrs Hughes felt her heart break a little for the younger woman and watched her wrestling with her dilemma; it was clear as day in her soft, blue eyes and she didn't really know how to help her deal with it.

'I won't pretend that I know how you must be feeling because I don't. You've had an awful shock today, which I wanted to avoid putting you through more than anything, but if there is anything, anything at all that you want to know, then I will do my best to answer it for you.' She replied with some degree of difficulty, fighting twenty years' worth of tears that were trying to break free.

Aurelia sat back up on the arm chair and glanced up at the woman in front of her, her mother. It was a thought that she couldn't quite get her head around; but for the first time ever she really examined the older woman's face, she was trying to see if there was any resemblance to herself, and she noticed Mrs Hughes' bright sparkling blue eyes, just like her own. She couldn't help but give a small smile.

'Mrs Hughes…Elsie, Lady Grantham is always going to be my mother and I don't want anything to change that, but I do want to get to know you, I do want us to be able to have some sort of, well bond I guess.' Aurelia struggled to say. She didn't want to sound harsh or rude; actually she didn't even know what she really wanted. She knew things would never be the way they were before, but she wasn't exactly sure how she wanted them to be in the future.

'Ella, I have no intentions of replacing your mother. But I would like us to have some sort of relationship.' Mrs Hughes replied.

'I realise now that after all these years, I know very little about you, where you're from, your family, nothing. Is it wrong of me to ask?' Aurelia flustered and Mrs Hughes felt a little taken aback at her hesitation.

Aurelia was a Lady, brought up with the understanding that she should command respect, not offer it; so to hear the young woman speak in such a manner would normally be an alien concept, but Aurelia had never been comfortable with respect being given to her on the basis of her title. She felt it was something that should be earned, not assumed, but then again she had always been so compassionate.

'No it's not wrong of you to ask. You have as much right as anyone to ask; but there are things in my past that I have never really spoken to anyone about, particularly to no one here. So, whilst I don't mind sharing them with you, I would greatly appreciate your discretion Milady.' Mrs Hughes explained tactfully and found it difficult to drop her formal tone. She was not used to speaking so informally to Lady Aurelia, but hoped that she would gradually be able to drop her guard, if she and Aurelia were to successfully build on their relationship at all.

'Of course not Mrs Hughes; I completely appreciate your privacy and will not push you for information. Please don't feel that you have to share everything or anything with me. I want you to feel comfortable, but I also want to assure you that in this room we are equal. I have been giving this a great deal of thought and I want you to feel comfortable with me.' Aurelia explained as clearly as she could, unsure if she was making herself understood.

Mrs Hughes wasn't exactly sure if she knew what Aurelia meant, but she wasn't going to push for further clarification. Perhaps if they just sat and talked, things would come more naturally to them, without further explanation required.

'What would you like to know first?' Mrs Hughes asked and Aurelia smiled, she didn't know where to begin.

They talked long into the night about where Mrs Hughes was from in Argyll, about the croft on which she grew up and the fact that her mother had been a teacher until her younger sister was born; they talked about everything and anything until they were both exhausted.

Mrs Hughes left Aurelia to get some sleep and returned to her living room. The rest of the staff had all gone to bed long ago and she thought she was the only one left up, but as she settled herself behind her desk and glanced at the photo still sat there, Mr Carson entered.

'Mr Carson, this is a surprise; I expected you to be asleep long ago.' She said, her voice sounding tired and hoarse.

'No I was waiting for you. I was worried when I didn't see you.' He replied earnestly and she was taken aback by his comment.

'Well that's nice of you to be concerned Mr Carson, but I'm perfectly well. Lady Aurelia has taken ill so I was with her.' Mrs Hughes explained and felt a little guilty by her white lie, which Mr Carson picked up on.

They had worked together for twenty years and he knew her very well to know when she wasn't being entirely honest; but he didn't push the subject further, but said goodnight to her.

She stared at the door for a few moments after he had left and wondered what he would think to her secret. Of course she could never tell him, her arrangement with Aurelia hadn't changed that fact, but she did wonder how much his opinion of her would change if he ever did know the truth.


	12. Chapter 12

The next day dawned with a heavy frost on the grounds, causing everything to be crisp and white. The mood between Robert, Cora, Aurelia and Mrs Hughes was still somewhat sombre after the previous day's revelation, but as no else knew anything, they all had to carry on as normal as possible. However, Aurelia still couldn't face seeing the rest of her family and refused to go down to breakfast.

Mrs Hughes had gone in to wake her as normal, but the young woman was still very despondent and she looked as if she hadn't slept at all.

'Did you get any sleep last night?' She asked her kindly, choosing neither to refer to her as Milady or Ella.

'I slept on and off I'm afraid. How are you feeling this morning?' Aurelia replied as she sat up in her bed.

'I'll be fine.' Mrs Hughes replied with a not very convincing smile. 'You really should join your sisters downstairs.' She suggested.

'I can't bear to face them just now. They already know something is going on and I just can't tell them that…that they're not my sisters; especially not Sybbie. We've always been together…and I just…' Aurelia tried to explain, but broke off as she began to sob again.

She had been like that on and off all night; one moment she would be absolutely fine but the next, when she thought about her sisters and what they might think of her, she broke down and just couldn't tolerate the idea of what their reactions would be.

Mrs Hughes perched herself on the bed next to Aurelia and put her arm around her shoulders, trying to comfort her in the best way possible, but it hurt her to see Aurelia so distressed and to know that she was part of the reason that caused it.

She was still comforting her when Robert walked into the room. Her first instinct was to stand as protocol expected of her, but Robert quietly shook his head at her and she remained seated for a few moments. Robert approached Aurelia's bedside and sat on the other side and held Aurelia's hand. The sight of her father made her stop crying but she wasn't sure if the sight of him proved to be comforting or more distressing.

'Good morning Papa.' She said through chocked sobs.

'Morning my little one,' he replied with great sadness. 'May I speak with Mrs Hughes for a few moments?' He asked and received only the slightest of nods.

Mrs Hughes followed him out into the corridor and she glanced nervously around for any of the other servants, but none were to be found.

'I came up to see how Ella was, her sisters were asking for her; I made up some excuse that she wasn't feeling well, but I'm not sure Lady Sybil believed me.' He whispered.

'She won't go down to breakfast Milord. I've tried to persuade her but she says that she can't bear to face them.' Mrs Hughes whispered back.

'Well I've just had a telephone call from Mrs Crawley; she received a letter this morning. It's getting harder and harder to keep this quiet, but I've also just spoken to the police detectives who are investigating the case.' He explained.

'And what did they have to say Milord?' Mrs Hughes was terrified about what they may have dragged up. She hated the idea of her secret being in the hands of detectives and that they may reveal the real truth.

'Just that they are coming to talk to the staff; I am sorry Mrs Hughes, I did try to put them off, but they said that they have evidence of some kind which indicates that it's a member of staff sending the letters.' Robert explained.

'A member of staff?! Here?! They can't be serious!' Mrs Hughes exclaimed.

'Well they'll be here later this afternoon. I'll try to keep everything as low key as I possibly can, but I cannot guarantee anything. We may have to face that we can't keep this under wraps for much longer.' Robert said, sounding angry and frustrated.

The two stood silently for a few moments in disbelief at how quickly their lives had been changed. Mrs Hughes couldn't believe that anyone who worked under her would do something of this magnitude and Robert couldn't believe that he was powerless to stop any of it from happening. They were brought round from their thoughts when they heard Aurelia's sobs once again.

'She blames herself for all this.' Mrs Hughes stated.

'I know she does, and I don't know what we can say that will make her feel any better.' Robert replied honestly.

'Nor do I; she and I talked last night for many hours, but she's still one very lost and confused girl.' Mrs Hughes explained but her voice quivered and she felt ashamed of herself.

'Perhaps I should try speaking with her.' Robert said and he made his way into the room.

Mrs Hughes hesitated for a few moments, unsure where to go. She didn't want to go downstairs and have to face the other staff, knowing that one of them was their blackmailer. She chose to go into Cora's room and update her on Aurelia, she thought she at least owed her that much.

Robert sat silently with his daughter and held her in his arms the way he had done so many times before. He remembered the day she had been born and the way that he had felt a mixture of guilt and delight as Cora placed her into his arms. He fell in love with her instantly, as if she was his own child, in fact, it had never really entered into his head that she wasn't his natural daughter. And now to see her in so much pain and distress as a direct result of the decisions he had made, broke his heart.

'Your sisters are very worried about you.' He said quietly.

'I can't see them Papa; they can't know that I'm not…that I'm not one of them.' She sobbed uncontrollably.

'But you are one of them, nothing is ever going to change that fact; they love you and care about you.' He explained.

Downstairs at the dining table and Sybil, Mary and Edith were sat eating breakfast, but they were all frowning and worrying about Aurelia.

'Carson, has Mrs Hughes said anything to you about Lady Aurelia's condition?' Mary asked with calm concern.

'No Milady, all she has said is that Lady Aurelia was taken ill yesterday evening and I believe that she has been with her most of that time.' Mr Carson replied. Whilst he tried not to show it and tried to remain professional, there was still a hint of concern in his voice.

'I'm going to go up and see her.' Sybil said but as she got up from the table, Matthew came rushing in with a letter clutched in his hand.

'Matthew, we weren't expecting you this morning.' Mary said with a smile which soon fell when she saw the expression on her face.

'I'm afraid I'm not here for pleasant reasons. Mr Carson do you think you might be able to leave us?' Matthew said and the butler did as instructed and left the room, but left with further feelings of worry.

'Matthew what is it?' Mary asked.

'Mother and I received this letter in the post this morning.' Matthew said as he handed it to Mary.

'Oh my God!' She exclaimed as she read the words. 'Surely this can't be true?!'

'What is it?' Sybil anxiously asked.

'According to whoever wrote this letter, Papa had an illegitimate lovechild with one of the servants; apparently it's one of us!' Mary explained in utter disbelief.

'But that can't be true; Papa would never…he isn't the sort…no this just can't be true!' Edith replied with astonishment as she snatched the letter from Mary's hands and read it for herself.

'But if it isn't true, then why is Aurie hiding in her room?' Sybil replied simply.

All four of them were stunned into silence. The three girls couldn't believe that their father would do such a thing. They couldn't believe that he was dishonest enough to have an affair, he loved Cora too much and he loved his family too much; but still, all the activities over the last few days did now seem to makes sense.

'But if Aurie is the child that this letter refers to, then surly I must be as well?' Sybil said.

'But then, why did they tell Ella and not you?' Edith said with confusion, most certain that her parent's wouldn't do that, but then again she didn't believe her father could or would have had an affair.

'Look we're not going to get any answers sat down here, and if Ella has found this out then she is going to need our support.' Mary said as she took charge and led her two sisters out of the room, leaving Matthew looking very confused and with no idea what to do with himself.

The three sisters marched up the stairs until they got to Aurelia's room, they stood outside the door for a few moments before knocking and walking in. They found Aurelia sat on her bed crying, with Robert sat beside her and his arm draped round her. By this time Cora was now also in the room, standing at the window looking out on to the grounds. Aurelia's room had the best view in the house, overlooking the neat well-kept gardens. Cora was also crying and the three sisters took this sight as confirmation of their father's infidelity.

Cora, Robert and Aurelia were surprised to see the three girls and were a little confused by their sudden arrival, until Robert saw the letter still clasped in Edith's hand, which she handed to him.

'Papa, please tell us that this isn't true.' She said as she handed it to him and began to feel tears spring to her eyes.

Mary and Sybil joined Aurelia on the bed as Robert got up and moved himself into the centre of the room. Aurelia felt shocked by Mary's sudden compassion for her, but she was also surprised that she felt comfort in her sisters' company. The fact they were there to support her, somehow made the situation feel a little more bearable for the first time.

'I'm sorry Ella; I know you wanted to keep this quiet, but I cannot lie.' Robert said as he glanced at his youngest daughter and was joined by his wife at his side. 'No Edith, what it say in the letter isn't true, well not exactly anyway.' He added.

The three girls sat and listened to their story and Aurelia endured hearing the tale again; hearing it the second time certainly didn't make it any easier than the first, and by the end of it she was sobbing again, only this time, all three of her sisters were by her side to support her.

'Oh Ella, my sweet baby sister,' Mary said softly, the first one to speak, and her words were as astounding to Aurelia as anything else had been. 'This changes absolutely nothing, we Crawley girls stick together, the four musketeers remember?' She said, referring to a game they used to play as children.

'Absolutely Aurie; you and I are twins, more now than ever. We are kindred spirits you and I, from now until we're old and wrinkly together.' Sybil replied with a smile and she was pleased to see Aurelia give a little laugh.

The four sisters clutched each other's hands and sat together in silence as Robert and Cora held on to each other. The family of six felt as if they were mourning some sort of loss and yet no one had died, but they still felt duty bound to grieve.


	13. Chapter 13

At one o'clock Robert had sent for Mr Carson to advise him of the imminent arrival of the two police officers. He hadn't said exactly what it was they were investigating or why they wanted to see the staff, he just said that all staff were required to be interviewed.

'Does that include myself and Mrs Hughes Milord?' Mrs Carson had asked.

'Yes Carson; all staff means everyone from the top to the bottom.' Robert had explained. Of course he didn't believe for one second it was the butler and he knew it wasn't Mrs Hughes, but he didn't want to bring the housekeeper under any more scrutiny, so had insisted that she be included in the search to spare her.

After everything that had happened over the last few days Mr Carson was now even more concerned than ever and a little incensed that he and Mrs Hughes were being dragged into something that clearly had nothing to do with them.

He marched straight into Mrs Hughes' living room where she was sat trying to work; only her mind was very much on other things. He was irritated and she could see that, but she prayed that he wouldn't try dragging her into something; for once she just wanted to be left alone.

'Did you know about this?' He fumed.

'Know about what?' She replied with a tired and exasperated tone.

'We have two police officers coming to interview us all, including you and me Mrs Hughes. His Lordship has just told me, but he wouldn't tell me what any of this was about!' He said.

She was in two minds whether to be half honest and tell him she already knew, or play the innocent and act as if it was a complete shock to her too. She decided to go with the latter, not feeling up to the Spanish inquisition she'd get from him if she told him the truth.

'What are the police here for?' She said.

'I just said I didn't know! But they'll be here any time now apparently and they want to see each of us individually!' He explained irritably.

'Well I'm sure it's all just routine.' She suggested, but her exhaustion was really showing and Mr Carson became even more concerned about his friend.

'Mrs Hughes are you quite yourself? Only you look exhausted. You've been rushed off your feet with Lady Aurelia all day, why don't you go lie down for a bit?' He said with a much softer tone.

'No thank you Mr Carson, I'm quite alright. There's plenty of life in the old girl yet!' She said as she forced herself to sound more like herself.

'Well if you're sure Mrs Hughes; we'd better gather the staff together and inform them of this interruption.' Mr Carson said as he left her sitting room for the servants' hall.

Mrs Hughes breathed a long sigh of frustration as she prepared herself to face them all and for the barrage of questions that they were sure to get from the police.

'But why are the police coming here Mr Carson and why do they want to speak with us?' Jimmy asked with concern.

'I'm sure I don't know James; his Lordship didn't share that information with me. However, if anyone here knows why the police are coming to speak with us and wish to get anything of their chest beforehand, then I will be in my pantry.' He said as he then left the room which then filled with nervous chatter.

Mrs Hughes took the opportunity to look around the room at her subordinates and see if she could get any inclination who might be the guilty party. Everyone had their concerns and were chatting furtively to each other about it, speculating as to what could have happened, but the only one not joining in was Lily. She was sat in the corner by herself, not looking at anyone until she happened to glance up and caught Mrs Hughes' eye. She quickly looked away again and scuttled back into the kitchen. Her behaviour, accompanied by her previous attitude, raised Mrs Hughes' suspicions. She still couldn't believe that anyone downstairs would do something like this, but if it was anyone, she thought, it was most likely to be Lily.

The police didn't arrive until nearly three o'clock that afternoon and spent almost an hour with Robert and Cora before they'd even considered talking to the staff. The four girls were not required, so they spent the whole afternoon together; Aurelia was still very upset, of course, but her three sisters sat with her, held her hand, hugged her and even had a cry with her themselves. She was so greatful to have them with her, but she was shocked and surprised to find that the sister she received the most comfort from was Mary. Mary even managed to shock herself with her level of compassion.

So the police now turned their attentions to the staff. They first interviewed Mr Carson and Mrs Hughes, taking samples of their handwriting and fingerprints. At the request of the family, the police detectives were very discreet about the content of the letters and only advised that correspondence of a criminal nature had been received by Lord and Lady Grantham. They asked the butler and housekeeper the same sets of questions about their staff, whether or not anyone may have held a grudge against the family, had anyone been behaving suspiciously etc; Mr Carson couldn't comprehend that any staff member under his command could do such a thing, but Mrs Hughes' niggling feelings about Lily still hadn't left her.

'Mrs Hughes, as these letters also pertain you, is there anyone amongst your staff that may hold a grievance against you personally?' The younger detective asked as stood beside the desk in Mr Carson's pantry.

'Well there's no staff member under this roof who hasn't had a dressing down from either myself or Mr Carson at some time or another; but there is one that I have had particular difficulty with recently. Lily McAlister, she's one of the kitchen maids and started with us just before Christmas but she's on her final warning already.' Mrs Hughes explained.

'For what reasons?' The other officer asked as he sat behind Mr Carson's desk.

'Well her time keeping leaves much to the imagination; I've had to keep a close eye on her where the young footmen are concerned and her attitude towards the authority of myself and Mr Carson has been a real challenge.' She replied.

'Right well thank you Mrs Hughes; that'll be all for now. Perhaps you could send in the next person?' The senior officer said and Mrs Hughes was glad to be excused.

They spent their time with every staff member, only they didn't tell them about the letters. They just took their fingerprints and samples of their handwriting but they deliberately left Lily to the last.

When she was called she walked very timidly into the room and the officers barely said anything to her. They did the same to her and they had done the others, first taking her fingerprints, which the junior officer then analysed in comparison to a sample they had, and whilst he was doing that, the other officer had Lily write out a sample of her handwriting. She prayed that she'd disguised her handwriting enough to go unrecognised.

After a few minutes of deliberation and uncomfortable silence the junior finally looked at his superior and nodded his head. For the most part Lily had altered her handwriting but there were still some tell-tale signs that it was her, not to mention the fact that her fingerprints conclusively matched.

'Lily McAlister I am arresting you on suspicion of extortion and blackmail…' The officer behind the desk said as the junior officer brought Mrs Hughes into the room.

Mrs Hughes was shocked that she was right, although a huge part of her wasn't surprised. Now she just felt anger, the kind of anger that only a mother could feel.

'You! How dare you! Have you ANY idea what pain you have put that poor girl through! You had absolutely no right to do this!' Mrs Hughes said with her voice raised, although she was still very conscious of the fact that the other servants might hear her.

'Mrs Hughes I'm sorry…' Lily tried to say, and it did sound like she genuinely meant it, but Mrs Hughes cut her off.

'Don't you dare say that you are sorry because you're not; you're only sorry that you got caught. Well young lady, by the time you have been charged, sentenced, locked up and released we will still be picking up the pieces of what you have done to that poor girl and to this family; and to what end was it all for? Your own personal greed? Well I hope you think it was all worth it.' Mrs Hughes spat angrily and watched as the young woman was carted away, crying and screaming.

Mr Carson joined her and was in a state of complete shock.

'What has happened Mrs Hughes?' He stammered.

'It seems that young Lily thought that she could win her fortune by blackmailing Lord and Lady Grantham.' She explained to the flustered and astounded butler.

'Blackmail? Blackmailing them with what?' He asked.

For a split second Mrs Hughes thought about telling him the truth, but she just couldn't bring herself to tell the man whom she thought so highly of, of her shame.

'I have no idea Mr Carson, they told me as much as they told you I'm afraid.' She said and she left him standing in the middle of the room looking dismayed.

She walked up the stairs to where Cora and Robert were sat in the library. They were obviously speaking about the investigation, but she wasn't sure if the officers had advised them of the arrest.

'I do beg your pardon Milord, but I wasn't sure if the officers told you, but they've just made an arrest.' Mrs Hughes explained.

'That's quite alright Mrs Hughes; yes they have just left us and they have given us the news. I believe it was one of the kitchen maids.' Robert said.

'That's right Milord, Lily her name is. Please be assured your Lordship that Mr Carson and I had no idea what was going on; if we did, we would have…' Mrs Hughes stammered and tapered off as she tried to get a grip of herself once more, fighting the tears that were trying to fall.

'We know that Mrs Hughes; we don't blame you or Carson. In fact, the only reason why the police were drawn here to her, was because they already had her fingerprints on file. It would seem that she'd done something similar in another house in which she worked previously.' Robert explained.

'But I don't understand Milord; when I hired her she handed me a good reference from her previous employer.'

'Well it would seem that her previous employer didn't want to press charges after she was caught, but I suspect that they wanted as little fuss as possible and gave the reference to keep her quiet.' He added.

Mrs Hughes was astonished and annoyed at herself for having been fooled into taking her on; her guilt about everything that had happened was going to take a long time to get over.

'The key thing now is that we help each other get over this, so that we can move forward but most importantly so that we can support Ella. The next few months aren't going to be easy for any of us.' Robert said as he held his wife's hand and she looked at him with a warm smile. She then did something that none of them had expected, and held out her other hand to the housekeeper and gave her hand a gentle, comforting squeeze.

Mrs Hughes no longer knew what to think or feel. The last few days had been a rollercoaster of emotions; a huge part of her felt guilty about what Aurelia had been put through and what she was still going through; another part of her was hurting as all her hidden feelings had rushed to the surface; but there was another emotion that she hadn't felt about this situation before and that was hope and happiness. She had hope about her relationship with her daughter and what their future held and this led her to feel happy, no, in fact, she felt elated. At the age fifty seven she was becoming a mother for the first time and she had no idea what exciting new future that had in store for her or for her daughter.

**Don't worry folks I know that that is the end of the story, I had to end it there otherwise I could have gone on forever; but the good news is, that because I've had such a fantastic response from you all, that I am making this a series so I've already got another story started that follows Aurelia and Mrs Hughes' relationship and who knows, in the next one Mr Carson might even find out the truth. So be sure to stay tuned for that =)**


End file.
